


Wilted Flower

by LinkCat



Series: A Single Flower [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: There was a time, long ago that only male trolls ruled their world. Once every one hundred or so years, a female would be born among them. Most of the time the villages that were blessed with the single female treasured the female and treated her like a queen. Some took advantage of the rare opportunity to have sex like no other. This is a story about one of those females, and how she coped in a world surrounded by males.Chapter 1 summary:A brother and sister follow their best friend towards the unknown.





	1. Finding A Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Branch is going to be the female. This is a planned series. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you all enjoy!

Three fourteen-year-old trolls made their way through the forest. One was a female, who had dark gray, almost black hair, baby blue eyes, and skin as gray as a rock in a stream. She wore shorts and a shirt. She never dressed girly. She didn’t dare. She wanted few to know she was female, although her physical features were a dead giveaway. She was being escorted by her brother, Sky. He was light teal, with royal blue hair and baby blue eyes. On Branch’s other side, was a yellow dwarf troll named Smidge. He was her best friend growing up. The two boys told Branch that they would protect her no matter what.

Branch was covered in bruises. Both eyes were dark. It was very clear that she had recently been beaten. She moved stiffly, but quickly. She wanted to get as far away from her old village as possible. They had been travelling for three days, non-stop. All three were dog-tired. She stopped by a tree and leaned onto it. She closed her eyes and winced. “I need to stop.” 

“We need to keep going.” Sky gave her a cracker, and then picked her up and carried her. He was determined to get her further.

“After what happened to you three days ago, we need to get away from them as fast and as far as possible.” Smidge pulled out a bottle of juice and gave it to Branch. He knew she was getting tired, and he didn’t want her to faint on them. She needed to stay strong. He was so worried about her.

Branch sighed and ate the cracker. She drank some of the juice, and then hugged into her twin brother. She was so sore and so tired. “If you find a village, remember, I’m a male just like you two. I do not want this to ever happen again.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She rarely cried, but she trusted her brother and her friend. She knew they would never hurt her.

Sky carried her for another hour, before coming upon a village. He looked around cautiously. He wasn’t sure who to trust anymore. Smidge was the only other troll he trusted with Branch.

Smidge pulled out his knife and looked around cautiously.

Peppy spotted them and walked towards them. “Hello there, were did you three come from?” He was cautious because of the knife but appeared friendly. “My name is King Peppy.”

“We came from a village to the east. It is about a week’s walk from here. We came here in a shorter time. We had to get away from our home. They beat my brother and raped him.” Sky looked nervous. He didn’t want anything else to happen to Branch. “My name is Sky. This is Branch, and my friend’s name is Smidge.

“Beaten and raped? Poor fella. Come on, let’s go get him checked over.” Peppy led them towards the medical pod. He opened the door and had Sky set Branch down.

Branch looked around with wide, cautious eyes. She wasn’t sure if she could trust any of these trolls. She felt like she could trust no one. She sneered when a medical troll named Gold walked over to her and began inspecting her. “Don’t touch me!”

Smidge glared up at Gold and got between him and Branch. “Touch him and I’ll kill you!”

“Whoa, easy…” Gold was a twenty-five-year-old gold colored glitter troll with brown eyes and golden hair. He was just trying to help. “I won’t hurt him.”

Sky watched Gold and frowned. “He has been raped. Do you have any medicine that will help prevent pregnancy?”

“Oh no, we don’t have those sorts of medications here.” Peppy shook his head and chuckled. “I have a saying around here. ‘No troll left behind’, which includes any potential trollings that might result from sexual activity.”

“I was raped…” Branch frowned and looked at Sky. She was worried that she might get pregnant, despite still being a child herself. “I’m fourteen. I’m not ready for children.”

“It’s going to be alright Branch. We can help you if you’re pregnant, and if you don’t want the child, we have plenty of families here who would welcome that baby with open arms.” Peppy smiled at her. “Don’t be afraid.”

“Sir, you don’t understand. He was raped and beaten. To make him go through a pregnancy and child birth could not only prove to be fatal, but it’s torture. The circumstances behind this incident are life changing…”

Smidge crossed his arms. He was not amused. He understood, but he didn’t like it.

Branch shook her head. “It’s alright Sky. If I’m pregnant, we will deal with it, and when the time comes, I’ll give him to a family who wants him. I’m sure with plenty of food and rest I’ll be fine.”

Sky sighed and nodded. “Let’s go find a place to settle.” He picked Branch up and headed for the door. “Thank you, nurse. We will see you later, maybe.” He didn’t want Gold to inspect Branch. He wanted to keep his sister’s secret for as long as possible. Preferably forever.

“I’ll show you to an unoccupied flower pod.” Peppy led them towards a recently vacant flower pod. “This flower pod belonged to one of our elders. He died recently from an illness, but don’t worry, he was not in his flower pod when he died, and it was not contagious.” He got to a light blue flower pod with hints of orange. He opened the door and turned on a light. “He was a bookworm.”

Branch looked around and smiled softly. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on those books. It looked like there was a lot to read.

Sky made his way to the bed and set Branch down. He covered her with a blanket and smiled down at her. “Get some rest. You look tired.” He tucked her in, and then went back into the living space to talk to Peppy. He asked that no one bother them for at least twenty-four hours. He knew he was tired, and that Branch was exhausted. He was also sure Smidge was tired too.

“I will certainly try to keep everyone out of here for the first twenty-four hours, but I won’t make any promises about my son Prince Poppy. He is a curious trolling and will probably come over as soon as he finds out that you’re here. Get some rest. I will come and check on you three in twenty-four hours.” Peppy headed out of the flower pod and closed the door. He had full trust in these trollings. They seemed like sweet and lost souls. He hoped that Branch would recover soon, because no troll deserved to be hurt, like Branch had obviously been through.

Once Peppy was gone, Smidge turned to Sky. “He seems way nicer then the king we had at home. We should give this place a try.”

“I agree with you Smidge. I really hope this is not a trick. Branch doesn’t need anything else happening to her. Let’s go get some rest. It’s been a long seventy-two hours.” Sky went into the bedroom, took off his backpack, and crawled into the bed with Branch. He snuggled into her. She had already fallen asleep. He ran his hand through her dark hair. “I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again…” He quickly dozed off. He was exhausted.

Smidge took off his backpack and set it down by the couch. He got on the couch and watched the door for about half an hour, before he started to doze. He leaned into a pillow and was soon fast asleep. It was clear that he was exhausted too.


	2. Meeting A Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very curious Poppy investigates the old troll's flower pod.

Peppy was able to keep Prince Poppy away from the new trollings, because he didn’t tell his son that there were new trolls. The young prince was also fourteen and was a very curious trolling indeed. It wasn’t until he was passing the flower pod on his way home at night, that he noticed something was different about the old scholar’s flower pod. The light that Peppy had turned on was never turned off. He thought this was extremely unusual, because as far as he knew, no one had been in there since the old troll died. He walked over to the front door and opened it. He looked inside and widened his eyes, seeing Smidge fast asleep on the couch. He initially thought Smidge was just a child, so he decided to leave him alone. Young trollings needed their sleep after all.

Branch began to have a nightmare. She grimaced and whimpered in her sleep. She hugged into her brother and let out a cry.

Poppy heard the cry. He went inside the flower pod and closed the door. He headed for the bedroom and looked on the bed. He saw Branch and Sky snuggled up to each other. He smiled, thinking they were a couple. He moved closer, and grinned, noticing that Sky and Branch were his age. He squirmed and then pounced on the bed. “Hi!”

Branch jumped out of the bed and let out a blood curdling scream. She looked at Poppy with wide eyes as a bloody stream of urine ran down her legs. She cringed and held herself, she tried to stop it, but it was too late.

Sky scrambled out of the bed and got between Poppy and Branch. He glared at the bright pink trolling. “Who the hell are you?!”

Smidge woke up as well and ran to the bedroom. He pulled out his knife and circled around Poppy, until he was between him and his friends.

Poppy got off the bed and frowned, noticing that Branch had peed herself. He suddenly looked concerned, seeing that the urine was blood tinged. “You have a bad infection. Let’s get that taken care of…” He noticed that she also was covered in bruises. He was curious about Branch’s features too, and quickly realized that she was a very rare female troll. He had never seen a live one before, but his great great great grandma was a female, and had been a very valued queen troll. There were pictures of her on his family’s flower pod wall.

Branch looked down at the puddle of urine, and then back up at Poppy. “The blood is not from an infection.” She whispered. She was very embarrassed.

“You’re to leave this flower pod right this instant! Go on! Get!” Sky looked livid.

Smidge watched Poppy. He was wary. He glanced towards Branch and saw that she had peed herself. He was not very alarmed by the blood, since she had been bleeding vaginally since the rape. The damage to her had been so great that she had to wear a cotton cloth down there to prevent the blood from seeping onto her shorts. Something Branch didn’t mind, because the bulge made her look like she was a male. “You heard him!”

Poppy shook his head. “She’s hurt. She needs medical attention.” He was insistent and very concerned.

Branch shook her head. “I’m a male.”

Sky tensed up and pulled out his knife. “Call my brother a she again, and I’ll castrate you!”

Smidge sneered. He was not amused and was very concerned. He didn’t want anyone hurting Branch again. “Get out of here! You’re so rude!”

Poppy put his hands down to protect his manhood. He shook his head and frowned. “Don’t do that. That would be painful!” He backed away a few steps but didn’t go. “She…erm…he needs to be seen. That blood is not a good sign.”

“No one is to touch me down there. Ever. Go away…” Branch squirmed, feeling very uncomfortable from the cooling pee that was on her shorts, legs, and feet. She wanted to go bathe.

“You don’t listen! Get the fuck out of this flower pod now!” Sky snapped. He was in no mood for this nonsense. He could see in the corner of his eyes that Branch was squirming. He led her towards the bathroom but kept himself between Branch and Poppy. Once at the bathroom, he let her go inside, and the closed the door so Branch was in there alone, and he was right outside the door.

Smidge kept himself between Poppy and the twins. He glared at Poppy. He was not amused at all.

Poppy watched them and frowned. “You have all been hurt, haven’t you?” He had heard that abused trollings acted very cautious and defensive. He was supposed to keep an eye out for it as a young heir. He planned to report this immediately to his father.

Branch stripped out of her clothes immediately and went to go run a bath. She stepped into the water and winced, feeling the stinging burn on her raw vaginal opening. This was the first bath she had had since the rape. She groaned and closed her eyes. She was so sore.

“Yeah, all three of us have been abused. Seemed to be a fun game for my father to play before we escaped. Go the fuck away now! You scared my brother enough!” Sky’s patience was wearing thin.

Smidge glared at Poppy but leaned onto Sky. He had stopped Branch’s father more than once from hurting Branch but ended up being a punching bag in the process. He knew Sky had been through the same thing.

Poppy walked over and gave Sky and Smidge a hug. “You’re safe here. Don’t worry, that won’t happen again…” He turned and hurried out the door. He was going to go talk to his father about this immediately.

Sky was tense when Poppy hugged him. He still had a knife in his hand. He hadn’t had a warm hug like that for a long time. He looked down at Smidge when Poppy hugged him. He watched Poppy retreat and sighed. “He doesn’t listen, but he does appear to be nice…”

Smidge still had the knife in his hand when Poppy hugged him. He wasn’t sure what to do about that. Poppy didn’t know them, but already seemed to trust them enough to give them a hug, despite having a knife in their hands. He watched Poppy retreat, and then looked up at Sky. “He’s brave. I don’t think he’s blind, but he just hugged us while we were holding knives in our hands…”

“That’s very bold indeed.” Sky turned and went into the bathroom. He walked over to the tub and sighed. “He’s gone. I’m so sorry…” He made sure she had soap and towels, and then went to work on cleaning up the urine puddle and wet clothes. He knew Branch was way too sore to take care of it herself.

Branch looked towards the front door. “He’ll come back.” Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She did not like that Poppy figured out that she was a female.

“I don’t think he’s a threat.” Smidge walked over to the tub and sat down beside it. He leaned on the tub and sighed. He was worried though. He was very sure it was going to spread that Branch was a female.

“We can’t be too confident. We have been deceived before.” Sky got the mess cleaned up and started a load of laundry with the dirty clothes that were in their bags. He was worried someone would come over while Branch was nude. “Stay in the bathroom and keep the door locked.” He shut the door so that Smidge would lock it. He was deeply concerned.

Branch nodded to her brother and continued to bathe. The hot water felt good on her sore muscles.

Smidge walked over and locked the door. He leaned on the door and looked over at Branch. “Sky and I will protect you.” He was determined to never let anyone hurt Branch ever again.


	3. Establishing Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy does what he can to gain the trust of the new trollings.

For the next month and a half, Poppy didn’t go into the flower pod again at his father’s request. Instead he left gifts outside the flower pod door, hoping to gain their trust. Gifts ranged from water, clothing, food, supplies, medications, treats, and hot meals. He would retreat after knocking on the door. His friends would help him too. At first, Smidge, Branch, and Sky were not sure what to think about this. They were cautious about the food, water, and medications, until they realized that nothing had been poisoned or tainted. It took them a week before they would just immediately eat and drank whatever was left at the door. After that, whenever there was a knock on the door, Sky would immediately run to the door and thank whoever was retreating from the flower pod, take the gifts inside, and enjoy it with his sister and friend. It was on the sixth week of living there, that the three of them stepped outside the door for the first time since arriving.

Branch was pale and nauseous. Sky had her in his arms as he made his way towards the medical pod. He was extremely worried about her. He stepped in and set her down on a bed. “My brother's very sick.”

Smidge was right behind him. He stood beside Sky and looked up at Branch.

Gold was in again that day. He walked over to Branch and helped her lay down on her back. He felt her forehead. She was cool and clammy. “He doesn’t appear to have a fever.” He cautiously exam her belly, knowing that the first time they met, she didn’t want to be touched. He noticed an enlarged pod. He looked concerned. “I recommend mint tea and anti-nausea medication. You’re pregnant.”

Branch looked at Gold with wide eyes as he examined her belly. She was about ready to smack him, but he didn’t remove her shorts. She frowned and looked away when she heard that she was pregnant. “That’s just great…”

Sky winced and looked at Branch. He was worried that this would happen. He took Branch’s hand and frowned. “I’ll take care of you.” He looked up at Gold. “Thank you. I will take care of him from here.” He picked Branch up and carried her towards the flower pod.

Smidge was flushed red with anger. He stayed by Sky’s side. “I’m going to kill them all. Those fucking bastards!” He had tried to go on a murderous rampage, but Sky told him to leave with them instead.

Gold watched them retreat, and then got up and left a note on the door saying he would be back in half an hour. He walked straight to King Peppy’s flower pod to talk to him about his findings. Branch was going to need special care since she was clearly still growing and had a growing trolling inside her. She was going to need to be watched closely too.

“Sky!” Poppy came running over. “You came outside!” He gasped, seeing that Branch was pale. “Is he alright?!” It had been hard to call Branch a ‘he’ knowing she was a female.

Creek was out with Poppy. He hurried over and smiled at the three trollings. “It’s nice to finally actually get to see you three. My name is Creek.” He had heard that they were living here after tragic circumstances.

“Go the fuck away!” Branch flushed and looked up at Sky. “I’m going to puke…”

“Give us room.” Sky set Branch down on the ground and rubbed her back. “Deep breaths…”

Branch held her stomach, and then began to puke up her breakfast. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was very scared.

Poppy jumped back when Branch began to puke onto the ground. “Have you been seen by a medical troll Branch?”

“Yeah, he’s been seen. He’s pregnant.” Smidge looked concerned. He was a lot more relaxed about Poppy’s presence but was worried about Branch. He gave Creek a snarky look. He hadn’t met him yet.

“You don’t look old enough to be with pod.” Creek frowned, concerned about Branch. “I’ll go get some fresh mint.” He ran off to get a stalk of mint for tea.

“He’s body apparently was ready…” Sky pulled out a hanky out of his hair and cleaned Branch’s mouth when she was done. He held her to him and ran his hand through her dark gray hair.

“Is there anything I can do for you three?” Poppy looked deeply concerned. “I’ll do anything…”

“I need to find a family for my trolling.” Branch hugged into Sky and closed her eyes. “I don’t think I could raise it. I was forcefully mated.”

Poppy gasped and put his hands over his mouth. “Oh my god, that’s awful. You poor thing.” He walked over and hugged Branch, sandwiching her between him and Sky.

Smidge tensed up and glared up at Poppy. He was alright with hugs, but he wasn’t sure about trusting anyone with touching Branch, even for a hug.

Sky sighed softly. “Do you know anyone who would want a baby in about four and a half months?”

Branch was tense as she was hugged by Poppy. She kept her head pressed into Sky. She knew he would protect her. “I feel better now. I want to walk the rest of the way home…”

“I’ll have to do some investigating, but we have time. I’m sure someone will be happy to take him in as their baby.” Poppy let the hug go and sighed softly. He could see that Smidge was glaring. He reached down and gave him a hug too.

“You hug a lot here.” Smidge hugged him back and sighed.

“Let’s get you something to drink to wash your mouth out with.” Sky led her towards the flower pod.

Branch walked with her twin and kept looking back at Poppy. “Thank you for trying…”

“We hug every hour, but you three looked like you needed a hug right now.” Poppy watched Sky and Branch retreat. “Let me know if there is anything else you need help with.”

Smidge followed them quietly.

Creek came back and hurried after them. He gave Smidge the stalk of mint and watched them go. He turned to Poppy once they went inside. “She’s fourteen? This is not good. She’s still a kid.” The fifteen-year-old lavender trolling was very worried.

“I know she is Creek.” Poppy sighed and shook his head. “Let’s go make sure my dad knows what’s going on.” He took Creek’s hand and headed for the royal flower pod. He hoped that the next four and a half months went smoothly for Branch. She didn’t deserve what happened to her. It wasn’t fair.


	4. More Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge, Branch, and Sky make more friends.

For the next month, Poppy and her friends continued to leave provisions outside the old scholar’s flower pod for the three new trollings. 

Smidge was really starting to relax and decided to play a game. He had noticed it was about the same time everyday that the gifts were left outside the flower pod, so he stayed just inside the flower pod and waited for that day’s gift giver. As soon as he heard him at the door, he opened the door and grabbed a dark blue giant trolling’s arm with his long blue green hair. He pulled him inside and slammed the door shut. “Oh! I caught a big one!”

Biggie screamed in horror and fear as he was pulled into the flower pod. He calmed down and looked down at Smidge. He gasped and put his large hand over his mouth. “Oh wow! Poppy is right! You’re the smallest troll this village has ever seen!”

Branch peeked around the corner when he heard the scream.

“Are you fishing for friends?” Sky laughed and hurried out to the living space. He widened his eyes. “Oh wow! A giant troll!” He hadn’t seen this trolling yet.

Smidge glared and whapped Biggie with his hair. “I’m not small!”

Biggie startled when he got whapped. He suddenly looked frightened. “Oh geez, Poppy tricked me. I been telling him for the last two months that I wasn’t sure about this. He knew I would get caught!” He flailed his hands and looked scared. He backed up towards the door and whimpered.

“Smidge! Be nice!” Branch sighed and watched Biggie freak out. “He’s protective and stubborn.” She reassured Biggie.

Sky walked over and grabbed Smidge by the hand. “Be nice to him. You frightened him.”

Smidge fused his brows and looked at Sky. “He called me small.” As far as he was concerned, he was a tall and very strong trolling. He was not amused.

The door opened and a silver glitter trolling came in. He grabbed Biggie by the hand and pulled him out. “Don’t worry Biggie, I’ll save you.” Guy Diamond got him outside and smiled up at him. “Calm down, you’re still in once piece.” He patted Biggie’s large hand and led him away from the light blue flower pod.

Branch saw Guy Diamond come in. She watched him save Biggie and smiled softly. She recalled seeing him and Creek a lot when they came to set gifts down by the door.

Smidge wriggled out of Sky’s hand and gave chase. “Get back here! I caught him fair and square! That’s my catch! Not yours!”

Biggie squealed and ran towards Poppy. “He’s going to kill me!” He flailed his arms and screeched when Smidge grabbed his arm again with his hair.

Poppy wasn’t expecting any of this. He laughed and watched Biggie freak out. “You’re afraid of him?” He raised a brow.

Satin chuckled and shook his head. “Oh wow, calm down Biggie.”

“He looks harmless.” Chenille put his hands over his mouth.

Smidge wrapped his hair around Biggie and looked up at him. “Come on, you’re my catch. Let’s go.” He began dragging him back towards the flower pod.

“It was nice knowing you Biggie!” Creek laughed and watched his large friend being dragged away by the tiny trolling.

“Easy for you to say Chenille! Poppy said that he carries a knife!” Biggie was being helplessly dragged away.

“I’ll save you!” Guy Diamond followed them and stopped in front of Smidge. He wrapped his own hair around Smidge and smirked.

Smidge wriggled in Guy Diamond’s hair and looked up at him. He fused his brows. “I caught him fair and square!”

Biggie looked between them with wide eyes. “Poppy!” He didn’t want to be pray.

Poppy came over and chuckled. “Alright, let’s not freak out Biggie too much. We’ll give him a heart attack.”

Smidge smirked and let Biggie go. “He called me short.” He stuck out his tongue.

Guy Diamond let Smidge go and laughed. “You are short.” He startled when Smidge whapped him. “Boy, Poppy is right, you’re frisky.”

“I wasn’t kidding.” Poppy helped Biggie to his feet and brushed him off. “Smidge, this is Biggie. He was found wondering around near the village when he was five years old. We suspect he had a bad past, but he doesn’t remember it. Try not to frighten him too much.”

Biggie hugged into Poppy and frowned. “That was scary…”

“Oh…” Smidge frowned. “I was just playing. I didn’t mean to…” He knew what it was like to feel frightened. “Sorry Biggie.”

“It’s all good guys.” Guy Diamond looked over at the flower pod. He could see Sky and Branch watching on from the front of the flower pod. “Would you look at that? We got all three of them outside.” He felt accomplished.

“It’s alright.” Biggie slowly relaxed, realizing that Smidge had been playing.

Branch had watched the whole exchange from the front area of the flower pod. That was the most relaxed she had seen Smidge in a long time. They used to play a similar game when they were little. It was good to see that these other trollings were trustworthy. She glanced at Sky, and then headed inside. She was still very wary.

Sky watched Branch go inside, and then looked back at the crowd of trollings. He smiled, thinking this was a good start to a wonderful friendship. He hoped it would continue to grow from that time forward.


	5. Inconvenient Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch wants something that is not in the flower pod.

“I really want blackberries.” Branch had reached her third month of pregnancy, and she knew it was blackberry season. She really wanted some and had plans of making some blackberry goodies with them too. She grabbed her backpack and a basket. “Please Sky?”

“Alright, if you feel up to going.” Sky grabbed his backpack and a basket. “Smidge, are you coming?” He was really nervous about going out for any longer then a few minutes. He wanted her safe.

“Yeah, of course.” Smidge tucked his knife casing into his hair, and then put on his backpack. He was wondering if they would see any of their new friends while out there. He headed out of the door and looked around. “I don’t see a bush here. We might have to go searching.”

Branch looked around and sighed. She didn’t see any bushes either. She headed towards the trail that they took coming in. She recalled seeing berry bushes on the way in, but she wasn’t sure if they were raspberry bushes, or blackberry. She had been too drossy and sore at that time to be that focused on her surroundings.

Sky saw which way she was going. He shook his head and stopped her. “Bad idea. Let’s try a different area.” He led her towards the opposite direction. He did not want her anywhere near the trail that they came from.

Smidge looked around. There were a lot of trolls walking around. They didn’t seem to worry about the three teenage trollings, even though they hadn’t been out much. He saw lots of kids. He saw this as a good sign. Everyone seemed so happy.

Branch looked disappointed but walked with her brother. “I really want blackberries.”

“I know you did Branch.” Sky didn’t see any more bushes. He spotted Guy Diamond and walked towards him. “Do you guys have a blackberry bush nearby?”

Guy Diamond nodded and smiled. “Yes Sky, it’s that way.” He pointed towards the trail that they had gone through to get to the village.

Smidge groaned internally and looked towards that trail. Of course, it was that direction. “Sorry Branch, we’re not going that way.”

Branch slumped her shoulders and sighed. “Alright, let’s go home. I’ll just have to eat something else.”

Sky sighed softly and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Branch. I know you really love blackberries.” He walked with her towards the flower pod.

Guy Diamond frowned and watched Branch, Sky, and Smidge walk towards their flower pod. He looked towards the trail and grinned when he got an idea. He went to go get his friends. He was going to make sure she got those blackberries.

About an hour later, there was a knock on their flower pod door. It was Poppy and all his friends. He smiled when Sky answered the door. “Guy Diamond said that Branch was craving blackberries. We went out and picked some for her…I mean him.” He sighed and rubbed his arm. He kept forgetting to call her by her desired gender.

Guy Diamond gave a basket to Sky and smiled.

Creek stepped inside and set a basket down inside.

Biggie had two baskets. He set them down inside too.

“We got loads of berries for our friends.” Cooper had one on his head. The twelve-year-old giraffe trolling had a huge grin on his face.

DJ Suki, Satin, Chenille, and Fuzzbert also set baskets down near the front part of the flower pod. They backed up and all smiled at Sky.

Branch came out and widened her eyes. She hurried over and grabbed a berry. “Oh wow, thank you so much!” She was very grateful. She began to eat one right away. She had her hand on her slightly swollen belly. She could feel little wriggles and it was odd to her.

Sky looked at Poppy and sighed. “Branch is a boy.”

Cooper blinked and looked at Branch. “She looks like a girl like Poppy’s three times great gramma.” He moved closer and looked down at Branch. He was curious now. He pulled Branch’s pants down and cocked his head, seeing that she was very much a she.

“Cooper! No!” Creek facepalmed and groaned. They had just barely gained Branch’s trust.

Branch dropped the berry she had in her hand and pulled her pants up quickly. She gave Cooper a firm slap across the face. She rushed to the bedroom and slammed the door. She locked the door and went to hide in the closet. She closed the door the closet, sat down, and hugged her knees. Cooper had just brought back terrible memories.

“God damn it! Get the fuck out!” Sky shoved Cooper out the door and glared at him.

Cooper looked stunned. He hadn’t meant to upset Branch. He backed out and stood a short distance away.

Smidge went to try and comfort Branch, but he found the door locked. He turned to their new friends and sighed. “Well, the beetle is out of the bag. Now you better leave her the fuck alone. She’s been through enough shit!” He was livid. “Get out of our flower pod! Now!”

Guy Diamond hung his head. “I’m sorry Sky and Smidge. Please tell Branch I’m sorry to her too.” He headed out the door.

Creek groaned and headed out the door too. He looked sad. He glared at Cooper as they headed outside.

“I knew he was a she.” Cooper sighed and headed home. He felt awkward and confused.

“I think this whole thing set us back with them. Poor Branch…” Poppy sighed and headed towards his flower pod. “You guys have a good night. I’m going home…”

Sky made sure they left, and then came back into the flower pod. He looked at the berries and sighed. They did try to make Branch feel better, but Poppy was right, what Cooper did set their trust back. He had a feeling Branch wasn’t going to come out of the bedroom for a while. He didn’t blame her either. After the rough childhood they had endured, he wouldn’t blame her if she never came out. He walked over to the door and sat down beside Smidge, whom had sat down by the door. “I’m sorry Branch. If I had known he would do that, I wouldn’t have let him in.”

Branch ended up curling up in the closet. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had no plans of leaving the closet anytime soon. She was absolutely petrified that the past would repeat itself.


	6. Regaining Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek and Guy Diamond try their hardest to regain Branch’s trust.

It took a month, before Branch left the bedroom for more then necessities. She spent this time reading. She always had her door locked. The only trolls she let in her room were Sky and Smidge. She had no choice but to leave this time. She had a fever, and Sky was concerned that it might harm her or the baby. She also had a nasty cough. He was carrying her towards the medical pod.

Smidge was right behind them. It was the early morning hours. He was worried.

Sky got to the medical pod and gently set Branch down in a bed. He looked nervous when Gold walked over. “She’s got a fever, and a cool bath didn’t break it.”

Branch shivered and looked at Gold with wide eyes.

Guy Diamond saw Sky take Branch into the medical pod. He headed that way quietly. He was concerned. He peeked inside and frowned, seeing that she appeared to be very sick. He left and hurried to tell Poppy.

Gold walked over and put his hand on her forehead. He could feel that she was warm to the touch. “I’ve got some medicine that she can take.” He walked over to his medication cabinet and grabbed a bottle. He brought it over to Sky. “She needs to take one pill, three times a day for the fever.” He looked at Branch. “Are you coughing?” He could hear that her breathing was raspy.

“Yeah…” Branch nodded and frowned. “I think I have Pneumonia actually…” She had read about it and was worried that it might kill her or the baby.

“Are you coughing up blood?” Gold looked really concerned now.

Branch nodded. “Some of the phlegm is blood tinged, yes.” She put her hand on her belly. Her baby was kicking, which was a good sign. “Are we going to die?”

“Don’t talk like that Branch.” Sky frowned. He was very worried.

Smidge cringed. He didn’t know that she had been coughing up blood.

“You need to stay here Branch, to be monitored. It’s for the best, for both you and your unborn pod.” Gold took the fever reducers back from Sky. He gave one pill to Branch, and then went to get antibacterial medications out of his cabinet. He grabbed a bottle and took out a pill. He got some juice, and then walked over to her and gave the pill and juice to her. “You need to stay here at least a few days. How long have you been sick?” He was concerned about the baby.

“A few days.” Branch took the medication, and then laid down on her side. She looked at Sky and Smidge. She really didn’t want to be in the medical pod that long, but she didn’t want to die either.

“Alright, that’s good. Your baby should be fine then. I recommend bedrest, just to make sure you get as close to your due date as possible.” Gold put a cool wet cloth on her forehead.

Sky and Smidge sat down in seats next to the bed. They planned to stay there until she felt better.

Creek stepped into the medical pod. He hurried over and frowned. “Is she alright?” His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He had just heard from Guy Diamond that she was sick.

Branch watched Creek and frowned. She wasn’t sure if she could trust him, but it was heart warming to see that he was worried about her. “I have pneumonia.” She coughed into her hands and frowned, seeing blood on her hands.

Sky was tense when Creek came in. He saw him rush over to his sister. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He stood up and watched as Creek cleaned her hands off, and then wiped her face clean. His heart raced, but he watched Creek interact with his sister. Creek seemed to care, unlike anyone else he had ever met.

Smidge crossed his arms and watched too. He was tense.

Creek went to cool the cloth with cold water. He came back over and put it on her forehead. He looked scared. His father had died from pneumonia. He didn’t want Branch to die too. “I’ll keep you in my prayers.”

Branch avoided eye contact. She was wary but did appreciate that he was being so sweet.

Guy Diamond came back in. He had told his friends, but they didn’t want to come. They were all worried that Branch would stress out more. He walked over with a small teddy bear in his hands. He set it down by Branch’s side. “I hope you feel better soon.” He looked at Creek and sighed. “We better leave her alone. Poppy doesn’t want us overwhelming her.” He grabbed Creek’s hand and headed for the door.

“Feel better soon Branch.” Creek didn’t want to go, but Guy Diamond wasn’t giving him a choice. He kept his eyes on her, until they were outside the medical pod door. He turned to Guy Diamond once outside and frowned. “She has pneumonia. I’m going to go find mint and chamomile. It will help with her fever and will be safe for the baby. Can you bring some ginger here? It’ll have to be made into a potion instead of making a tea. She doesn’t need anything hot right now.”

“Yeah, I can get ginger.” Guy Diamond nodded. “I’ll meet you here in thirty minutes.” He took off to go to the area that he recalled grew ginger.

Creek nodded and went to go find mint and chamomile. He was determined to help her feel better.

Thirty minutes later, the boys met back up. Creek had already crushed the mint and chamomile into a paste. He took the ginger from Guy Diamond and shaved the skin off. He cut a chunk off, and then crushed it into the paste. He added it into a vial and mixed it with water. He walked back into the medical pod and gave it to Sky. “Guy Diamond and I made this. It will help with the fever and will be safe for the baby. One spoonful as needed…” He looked at Branch. “Please feel better soon.” He quickly left, so he wouldn’t get into trouble.

Sky looked at the vial. He sniffed the contents and looked up at Branch. “It’s mint, chamomile, and ginger. He knows how to make natural medicine…” He helped her take some.

Branch took the potion, and then looked at the door. “That was nice of him.” She rested her head on the pillow and coughed. She sighed and closed her eyes as she snuggled with her new teddy bear. She was so tired. After taking the herbal potion, it didn’t take long for her to doze off.

Smidge watched on and sighed. He was grateful, but still had no plans of letting Cooper near Branch. As far as he was concerned, the only ones that had regained their trust was Creek and Guy Diamond. He appreciated their help.


	7. Seeking A Precious Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scout from Branch, Smidge, and Sky’s village comes looking for Branch.

It took a few weeks for Branch to recover from the pneumonia. As recommended, she spent the rest of her pregnancy in bed. She was a week shy of her due date and was an hour into labor when Sky came running into the flower pod. He had gone to get help but ended up coming back home instead.

Sky had his hand on his chest. “He found us!” He locked the door and squealed when he heard a pound on the door. He went into the bedroom and tried to hid Branch in the closet. He was petrified.

Smidge hid with them and looked towards the door.

A very angry troll was at their front door. His was a scout. He kicked down the door and rushed the flower pod. He looked around for several minutes, before finding the three scared teenagers in the closet. He took a bat and smacked Sky and Smidge in the head. He then grabbed Branch by the arm and began heading for the door. “You should have never left Branch!” He got outside and was quickly surrounded by several angry trolls. He let Branch go and glared at them. “She’s mine! Back off!” He was quickly attacked and overwhelmed by the angry villagers.

Sky and Smidge had both been knocked out from the bat. They laid unconscious in the closet.

Branch was screaming in fear and pain. When she was let go, she ran away as fast as she could. She was stopped by Creek. She hugged into him and wailed. “He killed Sky and Smidge!” She was shaking upset and having a contraction.

Creek scooped her up into his arms and hurried for his home. He saw Guy Diamond on the way to the flower pod. “We have to hide her!” He got into his flower pod and went inside. He set her down and checked her over. “Did he hurt you?!” He could see blood and was worried about her.

Guy Diamond followed Creek into the flower pod. He locked the door and frowned. “Let’s get her in your room.” He led her that way.

Creek’s identical twin brother, Stream, hurried over. “What happened?!” He looked worried over the blood.

“My belly hurts!” Branch held her swollen belly and screamed in agony. She was absolutely petrified. “I’m in labor!”

“Shit…” Creek picked her up and carried her to his bed. He set her down and looked at his brother. “Don’t let anyone in this flower pod.” He had no idea what to do. He had never been around a laboring parent before, but he had a feeling he was going to have to help deliver this baby.

Guy Diamond recalled his father having his brother a few years ago. He ran to get a few clean towels, and some pillows. He set them down on the bed and looked at Creek. “We should get help.”

Stream paced around. He looked worried. “Where is papa?” He was wished that their papa was home. This was frightening. Their papa was out helping with the intruding rogue.

Branch hugged into the pillow and sobbed. “My brother is dead, my friend is dead. Oh my god, I’m going to die!” She was shaking hard. The pain was intense, and her stress made the pain even worse.

Creek ran to get a cool wash cloth. He set it on Branch’s forehead. He wasn’t sure how else to comfort her.

Guy Diamond offered his hand and winced when she grabbed it and squeezed it. “You have a tight grip.” He looked at Branch’s bloody pants. “The pants have to come off. The baby will be born in them, and it won’t be comfortable if that happens.”

Stream frowned and looked at Guy Diamond. “Do you have a death wish?!”

“Don’t touch down there!” Branch glared at them. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn’t want them being foolish. She was in a lot of pain.

“He’s right, there is only one way that baby will come out.” Creek looked at Branch. “Please trust me.” He gently removed her pants and frowned, seeing a tiny tuft of hair. This baby was about to be born. “Deep breaths Branch. You’re about to give birth. I can see the baby’s hair.”

Guy Diamond grabbed a blanket, like he recalled his father doing. “I won’t touch, but you have to get that baby out. Push hard Branch.”

Stream didn’t watch. He felt bad for Branch.

Branch screamed in pain as she pushed out her first-born child. She looked up and watched as Guy Diamond cleaned her son up. He was a turquoise colored trolling with two toned royal blue and dark green hair. He began to cry. He was way smaller then she was thought he would be. She had never really seen a newborn before. Newborns were usually kept hidden the first few weeks of life.

“Oh god, there is so much blood.” Stream wasn’t sure if that was normal.

Guy Diamond gave the newborn to Branch. He covered her up, and then walked over to the window. He saw that there was a crowd around the troll that had come into the village. It appeared that they had killed him. “It looks like the threat has been executed. I think we should get her to the medical pod.” He looked at Creek. “Stream is right, that appears to be a lot of blood.”

Creek nodded and gently picked Branch up. He carried her towards the medical pod.

Branch held her son to her chest and looked up at Creek. She was very scared.

Stream and Guy Diamond followed Creek towards the medical pod.

Creek got to the medical pod and gently set her down. He explained to Gold what was going on, and then turned to Guy Diamond. “I’ll be right back. Stream, follow me.” He ran towards Branch’s flower pod. He looked around for Smidge and Sky. He found them in the closet and picked up Sky. “I think they’re both still alive.”

Stream had followed Creek. He picked up Smidge, and then ran towards the medical pod. “He’s still breathing.” He got to the medical pod and set Smidge down in a bed.

Creek got there too and set Sky down in the bed next to Branch.

Gold was talking Branch through getting a tear stitched up. He had put the baby in a cradle. He was very worried that Branch would not tolerate the minor procedure, but if he didn’t do it, Branch could bleed to death.

Branch understood that this had to be done if she wanted to live. She had her left hand grasping the side of the bed and was holding Guy Diamond’s hand with her right hand as Gold stitched close the tear. She widened her eyes when Creek and Stream carried Sky and Smidge into the medical pod. “They’re alive?!” She was still very worried, but extremely grateful.

Creek looked over and nodded. “Yeah, they’re still alive.” He looked worried.

Once she was all stitched up, Branch asked for her baby back. She looked down at him when Gold gave him to her and sighed tiredly. “I’m going to keep you after all. I’m naming you Basil.” Gold helped her get him latched on. She watched him nurse. “I need you, because if I lose Sky and Smidge, you’re all I’m going to have left.” She chocked up and began to sob. She was so worried that she would lose them. The entire ordeal had been horrifying.


	8. An Underground Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch plans a hideout for her family.

The next morning, King Peppy came into the medical pod. He saw Branch was feeding her newborn son. He glanced at Smidge and Sky as he walked past them. Smidge had a gauze wrapped around his head. He ended up needing to have surgery to open his skull and relieve pressure. He was stable now but was in a coma. Sky wasn’t much better. He had a fractured skull and a double black eye. He was also in a coma. It was still unclear if either of the boys would make it. They were in critical condition. As King Peppy approached Branch, he smiled at her. “You have a very adorable son. Have you named him?”

“Yes sir, his name is Basil.” Branch was tired and extremely sore. She cleaned Basil’s face when he let go of her. The tear from the birth had made moving around and doing anything very uncomfortable. She was also very worried about Sky and Smidge. They had done so much for her, and now they needed her, but she was helpless still herself. She hated that they were not in a safer place.

“Basil is very suiting. He’s a handsome little fella. Did you decide who you were going to give him to?” King Peppy smiled and went to gently pick up Basil. He smiled softly when Branch didn’t let him go.

“He’s staying with me.” Branch kept a firm, but gentle hold of her son. “Sky and Smidge might still die, and if that happens, Basil will be the last troll I have left in my life. If I raise him right, he will be nothing like his father.”

King Peppy nodded in understanding. “The troll that came into the village yesterday doesn’t look Basil. I take it he wasn’t your attacker?”

“Oh no, sir, he attacked me too. I was attacked by several trolls. It was arranged by the king, since I was considered a rare treat. He planned to have it happen regularly. I think I know who his father is, but I’m not entirely sure. There were a few males that were green or turquoise in color with dark green hair…”

King Peppy frowned and looked up at Branch. He was going to make sure that never happened again. “I’m so sorry you went through that. I won’t let that happen again.”

“I’m not going to let it happen again either. As soon as I’m physically able to do it, I plan to dig out an underground home. Sky, Smidge, Basil, and I will live down there. They won’t hurt us again if they can’t find us.” Branch winced and shifted. “It might be a few weeks before I can get started on it.”

“I’ll get some help for you. You should stay here and rest. Gold told me you had to have multiple stitches to repair a tear from Basil’s birth. You don’t want to rip them out. I’ve got guards protecting this medical pod right now. No one is to come in here, unless they need medical help themselves, or are given permission to visit you. Is there anything I can do for you?” King Peppy smiled softly when Basil began to cry.

“You’ve done enough for me. Thank you so much.” Branch could smell that Basil needed a diaper change. She got up stiffly and walked over to the stack of diapers. She gently set him down and began cleaning him and changing his diaper. Taking care of a newborn was foreign to her, but her maternal instincts had kicked in. She was trying her very best, despite only being fourteen years old.

“Very well. Branch? When are your birthdays? I want to make arrangements to celebrate them.” King Peppy wanted to make sure that these kids had a better birthday this year. It had become very clear the last nearly six months that they had been there, that they had all had a rough childhood.

“Sky and I will turn fifteen on midwinter’s day. Smidge will turn fifteen on the first day of winter. He’s about a month and a half older then us.” Branch settled back down in bed, and laid Basil down on her chest.

“And Basil was born on Harvest Day. Alright, I will make a note of that.” King Peppy pulled a notepad out of his hair and wrote down the dates. “Get some rest. I’ll see you again very soon Branch.” He headed out the door and walked towards the concert mushroom. He had plans of getting trolls started on the underground home immediately. He wanted these teenager’s safe.

Prince Poppy waited until his father was out of the medical pod. He walked over and smiled at the guards before walking into the medical pod. He walked over to Branch and looked at the newborn baby. “Creek, Stream, and Guy Diamond told me what happened. I wanted to come and apologize for what Cooper did. He had been talked to and isn’t ever going to do something stupid like that again. He’s missing a few braincells…”

“Clearly…” Branch held her son close and looked down at him. “I don’t want to talk about what happened that day. There was another reason you came?”

“Yes, actually.” Poppy looked over at Smidge and Sky. “Are they going to make it?” He winced, seeing that Smidge had gauze wrapped around his head. He looked so fragile right now. It had him very worried.

“It’s too soon to be certain. They were hit very hard by a bat. They’re very lucky to be alive. Gold thinks they will both suffer permanent brain damage if they do survive. Smidge has had a handful of seizures. It’s unclear if that will go away with time or not…” Tears filled Branch’s eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She didn’t want Poppy to see that she was upset.

Poppy looked sad. He walked over to Smidge and took his hand. “Stay strong. You two have been very brave.” He stroked Smidge’s hand a few times, and then gently set it down. He walked over to Sky and put his hand on his cheek. “All three of you are very brave.” He tucked the blanket around Sky, noticing he was a little cool to the touch. “I’m going to come in and check on you three regularly. I’m so sorry that you were all hurt.” He walked over to Branch and gave her a gentle hug. “See you later.” He retreated for the door. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome. He was lucky that Branch had even allowed him to be in there.

Branch watched Poppy interact with her brother and friend. She put her hand on his back when he hugged her. She had a hold of Basil with her other arm and smiled softly when he grimaced and cried when Poppy touched him. She watched Poppy retreat and sighed. It was the start of a long recovery for all three of them. The attack had been scary. She just hoped that Sky and Smidge would be able to recover from it.


	9. Traumatic Brain Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge and Sky prove that they are determined to live.

A week later, Sky was the first to wake up. He cracked his eyes open and groaned, feeling an intense throb radiating from his head. He looked around, but his vision was very blurry, due to most of the damage being to the back of his head, affecting his vision. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He was confused too. He felt around for Branch and frowned. “Branch?” He called her weakly.

“I’m here.” Branch set Basil down in the cradle, and then walked over and took his hand. “You were hit very hard with a bat. You were in a coma for a week.”

Sky groaned and put his free hand on his head. “I feel like it. Oh wow, my vision is blurry.”

“You were hit in the back of the head, so that is not a surprise. You scared me.” Branch gave him a tight hug.

Sky groaned and rested his head back on his pillow. “I better get my vision back, or I’m going to kick King Aspen’s ass.” He wanted to kill the king anyway. He knew that scout. Their king would have sent him to find them.

“You’re not going to kick anyone’s ass. I need you safe.” Branch ran her hand through his royal blue hair. “You have a little nephew. I named him Basil.”

“Where are we?” Sky was worried that they had been dragged back home. He couldn’t see clearly enough to know where they were.

“We’re in King Peppy’s medical pod. He’s got guards outside protecting us.” Branch walked over to Basil when he began to cry. She cradled him and patted his little back gently.

“Thank god…” Sky relaxed and closed his eyes. “Basil sounds healthy.”

“He’s very healthy and vocal. Here, you get to snuggle with him for a few minutes.” Branch set Basil down on Sky’s chest and held him to his uncle.

Sky smiled and wrapped his arms around the week-old baby. “Hello Basil, I’m your uncle Sky.” He looked down at the newborn. “He’s very cute. He has your lavender colored nose.”

Branch sat down beside him and smiled. “He tore me up on the way out. I was expecting a huge baby by the way he felt coming out.”

“He’s not that big, but I’m not surprised he was hard to come out. You’re still a kid.” Sky frowned and reached up. He put his free hand on Branch’s cheek. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there comforting you when you had him.”

“Creek, Stream, and Guy Diamond took care of me.” Branch smiled softly. “They saved all four of our lives. If it wasn’t for those three, and everyone who took down that scout, we wouldn’t be here talking about it…”

“Where the fuck am I?” Smidge had come to. He groaned and shifted stiffly. His head was pounding.

“You’re safe Smidge. We’re in King Peppy’s medical pod.” Sky looked towards his voice and groaned. His head hurt.

Branch got up and hurried over. “Don’t move around too much Smidge. You’re hurt.” She gave him a gentle hug and closed her eyes tightly. “I thought I would lose you too.”

“Oh my god, my head…” Smidge put his hand on his head. “How long was I out?”

“About a week.” Branch sniffled and smiled. “I’m glad you’re awake. You both almost died.” She walked over to Sky and picked up Basil. She walked over and showed him her little boy. “His name is Basil.”

“Watch out, he’s hungry. He just tried to eat me.” Sky chuckled. Basil had tried to latch to him.

“He’s very cute.” Smidge smiled softly. He looked around. “Where the fuck are we?” He was confused due to the brain damage.

“We’re safe Smidge. In Peppy’s medical pod.” Branch helped Basil latch so he could feed. She sat down and sighed. “You had to have surgery. Your brain swelled and you’ve had seizures. They have calmed down considerably, but it’s not clear if they will go away completely or not.” She was very worried about him.

“That bastard…” Smidge groaned, recalling what happened before he was knocked out. “Is he dead?”

“Yeah, he’s dead. Almost the entire village was there to make sure he was killed off. They saved us.” Branch smiled softly. “Focus on getting better. I need you both safe.” She looked down at Basil. “I need you all safe. I decided to keep Basil.” She closed her eyes and sighed. She was glad that Sky and Smidge were awake. It was a good sign. She hoped they would make a full recovery.


	10. Declaration Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident breaks King Peppy’s patience.

The day after Smidge and Sky woke up from their comas, Stream came running into the medical pod with Creek in his arms. “They were out playing. I think they got attacked!” He set him down on a bed, and then bolted back outside and towards were the snack pack had been out playing. Most of them had escaped, but Creek and Guy Diamond had been attacked while trying to protect their friends.

A lavender troll named Marigold Saza, came over and inspected Creek. The fifty-four-year-old doctor looked concerned as he gently positioned the battered teenager. “It’s alright Creek, I’ll get you taken care of.” He noticed a piece of paper tied to his hair. He removed it and made sure to stabilize Creek first. He was in bad shape. He was covered in bruises, had been knocked out, and it smelled like he had been raped. A gentle examination confirmed Dr. Saza’s suspicions. He grimaced and covered Creek up. He was about to read the paper, when Stream and Poppy came in with Guy Diamond.

“His leg is broken.” Poppy helped Stream gently set Guy Diamond down on the bed.

Guy Diamond hollered in pain and reached for his broken leg. He looked over at Creek and sobbed. “I tried to stop him!” He was shaking. He had been raped too. He had a deep gash on his head and had just woken back up from being knocked out. Blood ran down his face from his facial wound.

Branch, Sky, and Smidge had watched on with wide eyes. They were worried about Creek and Guy Diamond.

Stream hurried back over to Creek and took his hand. “I’m sorry. I should have been with you.” He was a huge bookworm and hardly ever went out with Creek and his friends.

Creek woke up screaming. He looked around and winced. He was very sore, but he had no broken bones. “Oh god, is Guy alright?!”

“He’s hurt, but he’s going to be alright.” Poppy reassured. He sat down by Guy Diamond and held his hand as Dr. Saza prepped him for surgery.

“Take this to your father Prince Poppy. It was on Creek.” Dr. Saza gave the paper to Poppy and nudged him towards the door. “Hurry please, I think it was from the attacker.”

Poppy nodded and left quickly. He soon arrived at the royal flower pod. He explained what happened to his father, and then gave the paper to him.

King Peppy opened the paper and began to read it:

“You have what our king wants. Hand her over, or there will be more victims like these two boys. Our king doesn’t have any patience. He expects her back in one week’s time.”

King Peppy crumpled up the paper and looked at his son. “I want you kids to move to the underground home. All kids. See to it Poppy. This is very important. You kids are our future. We need to get this done in twenty-four hours or less. We’re going to prepare for war.” He headed for his concert mushroom. Branch’s home was still being made, but it was going to be done as soon as possible. He wanted anyone younger then eighteen down there, along with the sick and pregnant. Everyone else was going to help him. He was not going to let this happen again.

Poppy gave a firm nod, and then hurried back to the medical pod. “Father wants all children to move to the new underground home as soon as possible. Where is Guy Diamond?” He looked around and frowned.

“Dr. Saza just took him back to have his leg fixed.” Steam informed Poppy. “What’s going on?”

“We have to prepare for war. I’m not sure what was on your brother, but it was bad. Dad never declares war.” Poppy walked over to Branch, Sky, and Smidge. “You three need to go underground too.”

Sky frowned and swallowed hard. “This has our colony written all over it. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m going to go kill them.” Smidge had his arms crossed. He was angry.

“You’re not going anywhere Smidge. You’ve got a fractured skull and are having seizures.” Branch shook her head and looked at Poppy. “We will hide. They’re probably after me…” She felt guilty. She had put all her new friends in danger. “I’m very sorry.”

“This is not your fault Branch.” Poppy sat down by Creek and took his hand. “We need to protect each other now. We will get through this. All of us.” He was determined to make sure they all survived. He wanted his friends safe. This whole thing hadn’t been fair for any of them.


	11. Settling Into The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the villagers are settled into the bunker.

Branch’s requested bunker was done in less than twenty-four hours. Provisions were carried down, and all of the village’s children, three pregnant trolls, and two old trolls were moved down there, along with Gold and Dr. Saza so that they could be cared for, just in case there were problems. King Peppy put Dr. Saza in charge of them while they were down there. He was told not to open the door for anyone, and to not come out until they got low on provisions, or if they heard the beating of the cow bell. King Peppy had a key, which he hidden just in case. Only a small handful of trolls knew where he hid it. 

Before leaving, King Peppy pulled Prince Poppy aside and held his young son. “Stay strong son. If I don’t return, Dr. Saza will be temporary king, until you turn eighteen.”

“Dad, the age of becoming king is twenty-one.” Prince Poppy looked scared. “And you’re not allowed to die.” Tears ran down his cheeks as he snuggled into his father.

“Difficult circumstances call for difficult changes. I’ll try not to die son. Keep your chin up. I know you can do this. You’re my strong boy.” King Peppy gave him a hug. “Go, comfort your friends. They need you right now.” He nudged Poppy towards the snack pack. He had heard that the entire group of teenagers had been forced to watch the whole incident with Creek and Guy Diamond. They had to, because the lives of Creek and Guy Diamond were threatened if they had left to seek help. He was very worried about those poor trollings.

“Please stay safe dad.” Poppy hugged Peppy back, and then turned and walked over to his friends. He hugged into DJ Suki and frowned. He was very scared.

DJ Suki held Poppy and frowned. He was scared too.

With everyone in the safety of the bunker, King Peppy turned and left them. He closed and locked the door. He looked at the door and then covered it with brush, so it was hidden. He began gathering everyone so that they could prepare for this war.

Guy Diamond was in a bed. His leg was in a cast and propped up. He was groggy from pain killers.

Creek was curled up right beside Guy Diamond. He hadn’t slept since before the incident. He was exhausted. He took Guy Diamond’s hand and held it. He now understood why Branch had been so defensive. Being raped and beaten had been terrifying.

Branch set Basil into his cradle, and then laid down with Creek. She held him and ran her hand through his two-toned hair. She knew exactly how both of them felt. “I’m so sorry that you both got hurt.” She was very worried.

Creek felt Branch’s warm embrace. He turned slightly and looked at her. He let Guy Diamond’s hand go, and then snuggled into her. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You can’t help that that troll was a selfish jerk. I understand why you’ve been so scared the last six months. I don’t blame you one bit…”

Guy Diamond looked over and frowned. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Branch saw that Guy Diamond was crying. She reached over and took his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m going to help you two out. I know how scary this is…”

“You’re recovering from a traumatic birth. You can’t lift anything, other then Basil.” Creek shifted and winced. He was so sore.

“We need you safe Branch.” Guy Diamond sniffled and groaned. He was in a lot of pain. He took his free hand and put it over his stitched up facial wound. It ran from his ear towards the top of his head. His head was pounding.

“I will do what I can. I’ll stay safe.” Branch pulled out a tissue and dried Guy Diamond’s face.

“Oh god, he’s shaking hard!” Biggie squealed in fear. He picked up Smidge, who was having a seizure, and held him close. He was worried about him.

“Set him back down Biggie!” Gold rushed over and helped Biggie set him down. “He’s safer on the bed when he’s having seizures.”

Biggie set him down and watched him seize. “Is he going to die?!” He had never seen a seizure before.

Poppy hurried over and frowned. He looked worried. He had never seen a seizure before either. “It looks painful…”

Branch looked over and frowned. She was worried about Smidge.

Smidge slowly calmed down and groaned as he regained consciousness. He put his hand on his head and winced.

“He’s going to be alright. They were worse earlier this week. Let him rest. He needs to stay in the bed.” Gold made sure Smidge was alright, and then went back to work on making muffins for the kids.

Biggie took Smidge’s hand. “Are you alright?”

“Smidge…” Poppy sighed and took Smidge’s other hand. “We’ll help you out.”

“I need to pee.” Smidge grumbled. He was grateful that the seizure wasn’t so bad that he soiled himself, but he was not allowed out of bed without help.

Biggie looked over at Gold. He saw he was busy, so he picked up Smidge and took him into the bathroom. He helped him in there.

Poppy followed Biggie and helped him with Smidge. “Gold is going to be mad…”

“Thank you.” Smidge sighed in relief. He looked up at Poppy and smiled softly. “I appreciate your help…”

Biggie picked Smidge up when he was done, headed back to the bed, and set Smidge down into the bed. He covered him up and looked towards Gold. It appeared that the medical troll hadn’t noticed.

“That was a bold move.” Sky had watched them move Smidge around. His vision had improved a little bit the last forty-eight hours, but it was still very blurry.

Smidge closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. “Thank you, Biggie and Poppy…”

“You’re welcome.” Poppy had a feeling that this was going to be a long hide out. With five injured and recovering trollings, it was going to be interesting to see how everything would come out. He was hoping this would be a good time for them all to bond. They really needed each other.


	12. A Broken Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is what it seems when King Peppy arrives to Branch’s former colony.

It took roughly five days for King Peppy to reach the village that Branch, Sky, and Smidge came from. Branch had made a map, so that King Peppy could get there as fast as possible. His people were armed with bows and arrows, knives, and swords. The first thing he heard was a loud screech of pain, followed by the wails from a frightened teenager.

Sassafras, a fifteen-year-old emerald green troll with hazel colored eyes and blue green hair, ran out of a flower pod with a newborn tucked in his left arm. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked around for a safe place to hide. He blended into a bush and held the baby close. He had just witnessed the father of the newborn being killed because he refused to go after his son, Smidge, in the new village. “Shh…” His right arm was broken, from being grabbed and being twisted until it broke. He tried to think of what to do or where to go. He was almost certain that this newborn was going to starve to death, but he had to try and save him.

Peppy motioned for his villagers to attack those who were aggressive. He then walked over to the bush that he saw the teenager go into. “Hello? Are you alright?”

His villagers stormed the village and began to fight angrily. They left children and the wary alone.

Sassafras swallowed hard and looked at the strange orange troll from behind his hair. “Please, I’m hurt and I have a baby…” He was frightened.

“My name is King Peppy. I won’t hurt you. Let me see.” Peppy moved closer and set his backpack down. “I have first aid supplies.”

“I’m Sassafras. This is Keith.” Sassafras slowly retracted his hair. He was shaking and had the newborn tucked close. “I’m so scared…”

Peppy checked his arm gently, and then made a makeshift sling out of a stripe of cloth. He looked at the newborn. He looked like he could be Sassafras’ child, but Sassafras looked like he was still growing. “You just gave birth?”

“He’s not mine. He’s my friend’s little brother. I came to check on his dad. It’s a good thing I did.” Sassafras swallowed hard and winced when his arm was manipulated. “Smidge would be so upset if he was still here. His father was just killed.”

“Smidge is at my village. He’ll be happy to find out he has a baby brother.” Peppy gently took the baby and put a makeshift cloth diaper on him. He gently tucked the baby into Sassafras’ hair. “Stay hidden. We will go back to my village once I make it clear that King Aspen is to never hurt my village’s ever children again.” He got up and headed for the screeches and screams that were coming from King Aspen’s village.

Sassafras blended in again and watched King Peppy head into the village. He was pretty sure that was the last time he would see Peppy.

“Help me!” Citrine a seventeen-year-old, pregnant gold glitter troll with golden hair and green eyes screamed as a Troll Village warrior named Gage chased him. He squealed when he was grabbed.

“Shh, calm down and go hide. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to take care of the evil and mean ones here.” Gage could see that the young troll was frightened.

Laurel, a sixteen-year-old mint green trolling with lavender colored hair and green eyes hurried over to Citrine and grabbed his hand. He rushed towards the outskirts with his mate. He was very scared.

Citrine stayed with Laurel and blended in when they were in the outskirts of the village.

Gage watched them go, and then turned to face an angry Aspen Villager. He pulled out his sword and went to swing, when he got stabbed in the liver. He gasped and cringed. He swung anyway, and then held his hand on the knife, after slicing the troll in half. He looked towards the scared teenagers, before collapsing and sprawling out. Within minutes he was dead.

King Peppy cleared his throat. “King Aspen! Show yourself! Fight like a man!” He pulled out his sword and looked around. He suddenly felt a sharp pain when he got hit in the shoulder by an arrow. He pulled it out, and then ran towards were the arrow came from. He found King Aspen and took a swing, cutting a large amount of Aspen’s hair when he swung. “You have some nerve! Having a fourteen-year-old child raped! And then having your scout attack children!” He swung again, cutting Aspen’s arm clean off.

Aspen dodged the first swing but was unable to dodge the second swing. He hollered in pain and put pressure on his arm stub. He kicked Peppy hard in the balls, and then pinned him down to the ground. “You’re going to pay for that!” He took a blunt object and swung hard with his single arm, knocking King Peppy unconscious. He then took a torch and burned his arm stub, cauterizing it. He turned to King Peppy and dragged him away. He had plans of torturing Peppy. He was livid.

The battle went on for hours, until the only adult that was still alive was King Aspen. He came out of his flower pod and widened his eyes when an arrow was shot at him, penetrating his heart. He collapsed and died. His attacker was Neptune, a sixteen-year-old dark blue troll with dark blue and purple two-toned hair and violet eyes. He was part of Aspen’s village but had quickly joined forces to take down Aspen’s kingdom. He put the bow away, and then hurried into the flower pod. King Peppy was waking up and was hollering for help.

Several of the survivors from King Peppy’s village followed Neptune into the flower pod. They picked up King Peppy and moved him outside, so he was under the sunlight. He had been cut up, had a broken arm, and had been raped. He groaned and held his throbbing head. He was quickly tended to and helped to his feet. They let him know that the war was over.

“Search for survivors. We need to go home. There is a newborn that needs to be fed as soon as possible.” King Peppy limped towards were he left Sassafras. He ignored the pain he was in. “It’s safe now. Come on out. Let’s get you over to were we are gathering the survivors.” He motioned him to follow with his good arm.

Sassafras retracted his hair and followed King Peppy. At this point Keith was very hungry. He was wailing in Sassafras’ hair. “I know were some formula is at. It will get him to your village. I hope. I will be right back.” He ran to pack up his backpack. He was very worried about Keith, but formula was better than starving.

All the survivors began to gather. Besides Sassafras, Keith, Laurel, Citrine, and Neptune, there were several other children. They were gathered to prepare for the journey back to King Peppy’s village.

Jadice was a green troll with light green hair and light green eyes. He was fourteen years old and dwarf sized like Smidge. He looked nervous and stayed close to Sassafras.

Sable screamed when he got found. He was shaking as he ran towards Laurel. The thirteen-year-old clung to him and sobbed.

“It’s alright Sable. We’re safe.” Laurel reached down and ran his hand through the white glitter trolling’s baby blue hair. He looked into his baby blue eyes. “I promise. I have a good feeling about these trolls.”

Sassafras rejoined them. He looked nervous. He had just got done feeding Keith, so the little one was calm again.

Two infant trollings were found and carried to the group. They were both crying and fussing.

“The red trolling is Apple, and the turquoise trolling is Current.” Citrine walked over and began to comfort them.

One-year old Apple stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it. He was shaking. He didn’t know who had picked him up and was scared. He had long orange and yellow two-toned hair. His eyes were orange.

Current screamed when he was sat down. The nine-month-old was frightened. He reached up towards Jadice. He was very scared. He had long dark green, green, and bright green three toned hair. He had green and blue heterochromia eyes.

Jadice picked Current up and looked at the surviving warriors. He patted Current’s back and frowned. “What do we do now?”

“Let’s go home.” King Peppy stiffly headed towards his village. He suspected it was going to take longer to get home, but he was grateful that they hadn’t lost everyone, even if there were several that were injured.


	13. Lots Of Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest members of Troll Village get settled into their new homes.

It took another week for Peppy to come back with all the survivors. He got the key to the bunker and opened it. He came inside and smiled when Dr. Saza came running over. “The threat is gone. We have lots of injured trolls that need your attention immediately.”

“I’ll meet you at the medical pod.” Dr. Saza went to tell the kids and Gold, and then hurried towards the medical pod. It was obvious that King Peppy needed medical attention. He was concerned that he might not be the only one.

Poppy hurried out and found his father. He got caught up with him and looked over at the new young members. He planned on getting to know them as soon as he was done talking to his dad.

“Smidge?!” Sassafras looked around. He had little Keith tucked in his hair. He was worried about Smidge. He had heard that he was hurt.

Branch heard Sassafras. She got up and hurried out of the bunker. She found him and hugged him tightly. “Sass! Come on, he’s this way.” She led him into the bunker and towards Smidge and Sky.

“Branch! Oh, thank god you’re alright…” Sassafras held back yelping when she hugged him. His arm was very sore. He looked around as he was led through the bunker. He frowned, seeing Smidge and Sky curled up in bed. “Are you three alright? I was so worried…” He gave Smidge a light hug.

Smidge looked up when Branch came in with Sassafras. He hugged him back and smiled. “I was worried about you too. I’m sorry for leaving without saying anything. Branch was raped, and we had to leave quickly. She was in grave danger…”

Sky sat up and looked at Sassafras’ broken arm. “You were hurt…” He was not amused.

“I’m doing better here. They’re so nice here.” Branch gently took Basil out of her hair. “I had a baby. His name is Basil.”

“You had a baby? You’re so young…” Sassafras frowned. He smiled and pulled Keith out of his hair. “Can you feed Keith? He’s orphaned.” He looked at Smidge. “This is your little brother Smidge…”

“Dad had a baby?” Smidge looked at his baby brother. He reached over and ran his hand through his blue hair. “He’s so little.”

“I thought Basil was small…” Sky watched Keith wriggle as he began to wake up. He was a dwarf just like Smidge.

“I can feed him.” Branch put Basil into her hair, and then took Keith and let him feed. “He’s so tiny…”

“That is the smallest trolling I have ever seen.” Creek walked over and smiled softly. “He’s adorable.”

“Hey, I want to see…” Guy Diamond eased off the bed and made his way over on a set of crutches. “Aww…”

“Branch?” Poppy came in. He had Current in his arms. “Dad thinks he found a half brother to Basil. He’s nine months old.” He set him down by Sky. “He’s name is Current, and he is orphaned.”

Current looked around with wide eyes. His lips wobbled and he began to wail. He was shy and scared.

“Aww, don’t be scared.” Sky picked Current up and patted his little back gently. “It’s alright.”

“Yeah, he looks like Basil for sure.” Branch looked at the little one and frowned. “Poor baby.”

“He’s not the only orphan. There are a bunch of them.” Poppy sighed sadly. “Apparently there were a lot of aggressive trolls there. The oldest survivor is seventeen…”

“Branch!” Citrine hurried over and hugged her. “Oh my god, thank god you’re alive!”

“Branch!” Sable ran over and clung to her. “I’m scared…” He cried into her shirt. He had been shaking scared all week.

Laurel came in and joined in the hug. “I saw you leave. I was worried you wouldn’t make it…” He pulled Apple out of his hair when he began to cry. “It’s alright little guy. I got you.” He had decided to adopt him since he knew Apple and didn’t want the orphan to be scared.

Jadice peeked in from around the corner. He saw Branch and hurried over. He joined in the hug.

“Easy guys, I have babies that I don’t want squished…” Branch carefully set Keith next to Basil in her hair.

“Thank god you three are alright.” Neptune walked over to Sky and gave him a hug. “I was so worried you were all dead.”

“Jadice! I see you in there. Get your ass over here…” Smidge got out of the bed and hurried over to Jadice. He hugged him and smiled. Jadice was one of his close friends. “I’m so glad you’re alright…”

Jadice hugged him back and smiled. “I’m happy to see you too.”

Poppy stepped back and watched the orphans interact. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy for them, but they were all safe now. He only hoped the best for them all from this day forward.


	14. Fearful Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current struggles to adjust to his new life.

“He won’t stop crying…” Jadice held little Current. It had been about a day since they arrived at the new colony. He wasn’t sure why Current was so upset. The nine-month-old had cried a lot during the journey to the new home too, but now he was inconsolable. Nothing was calming him down.

“Is he teething?” Citrine checked his gums and saw that he had his first four front teeth. He noticed that his gums next to them were a little red. “Hold on little one, I will help it.” He went to the kitchen and grabbed a frozen berry out of the freezer. He returned and offered it to him.

Current shied away from Citrine when he inspected his mouth. He was scared and tired. He put his fingers in his mouth and hiccupped. He startled when Citrine gently put the berry in his hand. He looked at Citrine, and then slowly put the berry in his mouth and began to chew on it. He looked wary.

“He’s been abused.” Branch looked livid at the thought that this little baby was so scared. She walked over and sat down by the poor baby boy. “You’re safe little one.” She reached over and caressed his cheek lightly.

Current startled at the touch and began to cry again. He dropped the berry and clung to Jadice.

“He’s very scared. Poor baby.” Jadice patted his back soothingly and began singing a soft lullaby to him.

Basil started to cry, which had Keith awake and crying too. Branch walked over to the cradle and began tending to them. Once they were changed and set up to nurse, Branch walked back over to Current and sat down. “You have a baby brother Current.”

Current looked over at the babies and sniffled. He didn’t quite understand. He grunted and widened his eyes when a loud rumble erupted from his belly, followed by a loud fart. He startled from his own noises and leaned into Jadice. He felt lots better with all that gas out of his belly.

“Aww, you were gassy. No wonder you wouldn’t calm down.” Jadice rubbed his back and looked up at Branch. “I have a feeling he isn’t going to let me go any time soon.”

“You’re probably the closest troll here that looks like his daddy. He’s scared. I don’t blame him.” Branch sighed sadly. “I wouldn’t want to be around his dad either. He was very cruel.” She reached over and wiped a few tears off Current’s cheek. “Don’t worry little one, you’re safe now.”

“Pew, that’s a stinky fart.” Smidge walked towards them and smiled as he leaned on the wall. “We’re all safer here then we were at the old village.”

“Smidge! Get your butt back in bed right now!” Poppy came hurrying over. He turned him around and nudged him towards his bed. “Naughty…”

“Hey! Don’t tell me what to do! You’re not the boss of me!” Smidge grumbled crankily as he was led back to his bed.

“Actually, he is the boss of you.” Sky chuckled. “He’s going to be king in about six years.”

Poppy helped Smidge back into bed. “Alright cranky pants, get settled.”

“He’s not king right now.” Smidge complained as he crawled back into bed. He glared up at Poppy and stuck out his tongue.

“Someone is feeling better.” Poppy chuckled and tucked Smidge into bed. “I don’t want you falling to the floor. We all need you safe.”

“I’m bored.” Smidge crossed his arms and looked over at Sky. “He gets to get out of bed…”

“He’s not having seizures.” Poppy shook his head. “Until you have surgery to close up the hole in your skull, you can’t be walking around. A fall could be fatal.” He was protective of them and was starting to crush on Smidge. He really didn’t want him to die.

“We all need you safe Smidge.” Sky sighed. “I don’t want you getting hurt or dying on us.”

“Fine, but I want that surgery as soon as possible then.” Smidge laid on his side and snuggled up with a pillow.

“You’ll have it when it’s safe to have it.” Poppy sat down by him and rubbed his back gently. “Do you like to read? Or maybe we can play a safe puzzle or game with you in the bed.”

“I guess I can read.” Smidge looked over at Sky. “Since the bookworm can’t do it.”

“You had to rub that in. You do realize my vision is well enough that I can read again, right? I’ve just been busy helping Branch with the babies.” Sky smiled softly. “She’s got her hands full with three babies under the age of one.”

“I’ll go get some books. What do you like to read?” Poppy pulled out his notepad and a pencil.

“I like murder mysteries.” Smidge smirked and looked over at Poppy.

“Of course, you do.” Sky chuckled and poked him in the rib. “You could probably write one with all the crap we have been through.”

“Murder mystery it is.” Poppy headed out to get some books for his friends. He was sure Guy Diamond and Creek needed more to read too. He was more then happy to help out.

“Yeah, I could…” Smidge sighed and frowned. “Thank you, Poppy…” He teared up and hid his face. He was still upset that his dad died. Of all the adults in the village, his dad was the nicest. He had tried so hard to protect those kids, despite difficult circumstances. It wasn’t fair. He wiped his face and sighed. He was trying so hard to be tough. He was having a hard time adjusting to the new circumstances too.


	15. A Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to move on and look forward to the future.

A month had gone by, and everyone seemed to be getting back to their normal routine or were adjusting to a normal routine. Smidge had surgery to fix his skull. He was doing much better but was still restricted to limited activity. Sky’s vision restored on its own. He spent most of his time helping Branch with the three babies. Branch was doing better too and had spent all her time taking care of Basil, Keith, Current, Creek, and Guy Diamond. She was a very busy girl. Creek was doing well too and was helping Branch with the babies and Guy Diamond. Guy Diamond was getting around with a cane and helped where he could. His leg was almost better. Sassafras’ arm was also getting better, but still needed a couple more weeks in a cast. Most of the orphans had moved in with Branch to help her out. Citrine spent his spare time talking to Branch about herbs and solvents. Between Citrine and Creek, Branch was learning a lot about natural medicine.

Citrine had made it to his due date. He was in the middle of making breakfast when he felt a contraction. He backed away from the oven and leaned on the counter.

Laurel noticed his facial expression. He walked over and frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I just need a minute.” Citrine went back to mixing muffin batter once the contraction eased. He knew pain was normal near the end of pregnancy.

“A minute?” Laurel put his hand on Citrine’s belly and frowned, feeling that it was firm. When his mate went back to making breakfast, he tried to wriggle in to finish it. “I got it. Go rest.”

“I got it. Let me finish breakfast…” Citrine nudged him away and blushed when Laurel gave him a firm slap on the butt. “What was that for?!”

“For being stubborn.” Laurel helped get the muffin pan ready, and then grabbed the batter and put it in the pan. He set it in the oven and set a timer. “Now go lay down please.” He gently nudge his stubborn mate towards his bedroom.

“Help! My mate won’t let me make breakfast!” Citrine complained as he made his way towards the bathroom. He went inside and closed the door. He locked it so he wouldn’t be disturbed.

Creek rushed towards the bathroom and tried to open the door. He found it locked. He put his hand over his mouth and gagged as he looked for a trashcan. He couldn’t find one in time. He began to get sick right by the kitchen.

Laurel dodged the vomit and looked up at Creek. He grabbed a trashcan and gave it to him to puke into.

Sky hurried over and put a towel over the vomit. He rubbed Creek’s back and frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. He was almost certain Creek had ended up pregnant.

Branch walked over and began cleaning up the mess. She had a sad look on her face. She was very worried about Creek. “Oh Creek, I’m so sorry…” She immediately suspected pregnancy too.

Citrine came out of the bathroom and walked over. “I’m sorry Creek. I had to pee.” He held his belly and grimaced during a contraction.

Guy Diamond hobbled into the bathroom and began to get sick too. He groaned between heaves.

Creek finished getting sick and looked towards the bathroom. He frowned and hurried over to Guy Diamond. He rubbed his back soothingly. “We should go to the medical pod…”

Branch went to grab the babies. She tucked Basil and Keith into her hair and carried Current to the bathroom. “Let’s go boys. You should get checked over.”

Laurel pulled the muffins out and set them on the counter. “Citrine and I will follow you there. I think Citrine is in labor.”

“I am in labor.” Citrine smiled softly. He leaned on the couch and gritted his teeth.

“Let’s get going.” Guy Diamond flushed the toilet and grabbed Creek’s hand. He limped towards the medical pod with a determined look on his face. Branch, Citrine, and Laurel followed him. Once at the medical pod, Creek and Guy Diamond sat down on a bed, while Citrine laid down and hugged into a pillow.

Gold went to check Citrine and saw that he was not ready yet. “Deep breaths daddy.” He walked over to Creek and Guy Diamond next. “What can I do for you boys?”

Branch sat down in a chair and held Current close.

“I think we’re pregnant…” Guy Diamond frowned and looked down. He was worried.

Creek nodded slowly and sighed softly. He was hoping not, but if he was, he was going to do what was best for his baby. He was nervous.

Gold checked them and nodded slowly. “You both have swollen pods. You’re young, but I’ve watched you all work together. It’s going to be alright.” He reassured them.

Branch stood up and set Current down on the bed. She gave them each a hug. “I’m going to help you boys. You’ve been helping me with Basil, Keith, and Current. It’s only fair and you’re both very sweet. You’ll make great fathers.”

Creek sighed sadly and gave Branch a hug. “Thank you, Branch. We’ll get through this. Won’t we Guy?”

“Yeah, we will get through this tough stuff together. At least we’re getting lots of practice right now before our babies are born.” Guy Diamond set Current down in his lap and held him when he began to fuss. “Thank you for confirming Gold.”

“You’re welcome boys.” Gold walked back over and smiled at Citrine. “How are you doing papa?”

“Just being torn in half, but I’ll live.” Citrine laughed nervously, before grasping Laurel’s hand tightly. “Oh god…” He closed his eyes tightly. “Check me, I think he’s coming out!”

Laurel stood and looked down as Gold got ready to catch the baby.

Gold grabbed a blanket and caught a tiny mint green glitter baby boy with gold hair. He began to cry as he was cleaned up.

“Look at that handsome boy…” Citrine breathed hard and smiled at Laurel. “He’s got your skin color.” He reached up and kissed him.

Laurel kissed him and smiled. “He’s got your hair and glitter.” He looked nervous and happy.

Gold got the baby clean and gently gave him to Citrine. “Congratulations to both of you.” He was glad that someone in that village had had a baby from consent. It was a huge relief after all the rape and violence.

“I was thinking of naming him after the troll that helped save us. Is Gage alright?” Citrine held his son close and helped him latch to feed.

“Gage sounds perfect.” Laurel watched their son feed. He was looking forward to a bright future with their son. They were young parents, but he felt that they were ready.


	16. A Very Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge gets a birthday he never dreamed of.

It was the first day of winter, and only a week after Gage was born. King Peppy and Prince Poppy were making special arrangements for this day. It was Smidge’s fifteenth birthday. They had wanted to give him a special birthday after all the stuff he had been through. He couldn’t play any wild games because he was still healing, but they planned to have cake, ice cream, treats, and presents. Everyone gathered at the bunker for the party. Poppy began decorating the living space. He had a huge grin on his face.

Smidge walked out of his bedroom and looked around at all the décor. “What’s going on?” He looked suspicious. They hadn’t held a party in the bunker yet. His heart began to race. He began to wonder if all this was for him, since it was his birthday.

“There’s the birthday boy!” Poppy set down his glitter and walked over to him. He gave him a warm hug. “I was hoping we would finish before you woke up. What do you think? Do you like it? It’s for your birthday.” He smiled warmly.

“You did this for me?” Smidge hugged Poppy back and smiled. “That’s very sweet of you Poppy.”

“I’ve had help.” Poppy smiled over at his father, who was in the middle of decorating a cake. “You’ve changed our lives. All of you from the Aspen village have.” He pulled out a present from his hair and gave it to Smidge.

“A present? For me?” Smidge’s eyes sparkled in delight. He rarely got presents, and when he did, it was never as beautifully wrapped as this one was. He pulled the blue ribbon off the orange package and undid the wrapping paper. He opened it, pulled out a case and opened that. He put his hand over his mouth and gasped. “Oh my god, is that a new knife? It’s got a beautifully carved handle.” He looked up at Poppy and smirked. “I thought you didn’t want me playing with knives until my seizures were completely under control?”

“It’s for you to carry around. Dad and I talked and if you’re willing, we want you to be our village’s chief protector when you turn eighteen. That is, if you’re up to the task…” Poppy smirked, knowing what the answer would be. “You’ve done a wonderful job of protecting Branch. It’s something we felt you could do. If you don’t want to, it’s alright. You can still keep the knife. You needed a new one.”

“I can do it.” Smidge had a huge smirk on his face. He put the knife case in his hair and hugged Poppy. “Thank you!”

Poppy held him and smiled. “Now, you do need to go a full month seizure free before you do anything with it. I don’t want you accidently stabbing yourself.” He looked into Smidge’s blue green eyes. “I really care for you. I would hate to lose you.”

“You care for me?” Smidge looked up into Poppy’s magenta colored eyes. He was very sweet. He started to wonder if there were feelings there. He wasn’t sure he was ready. He was barely hitting puberty and was still a growing boy. He wasn’t sure if he even understood love yet. He had been through so much, that love really wasn’t on his radar.

“Yes, I do Smidge. Please stay safe.” Poppy held him and smiled. He could tell Smidge wasn’t sure. That was alright. They were both still teenagers. They had lots of time. He was in no rush.

“There’s my birthday buddy…” Biggie came walking over and knelt down so he could give his tiny friend a hug. “How are you feeling today?” He pulled out a box from his hair and gave it to Smidge. It wasn’t wrapped because Biggie wasn’t very artistic, but he was a good candy maker. The box was full of blackberry taffy that he had made himself.

Poppy let Smidge go and gasped. “Oh my! Is that?!” He smirked and looked at Smidge. “You’re in for a treat!”

“I’m doing alright.” Smidge hugged Biggie, and then took the box and opened it. It smelled very sweet and was a dark violet colored candy. He took a piece out and stuck it in his mouth. It blasted his tongue with a strong tart flavor, followed by a mouthwatering sweetness. His eyes went wide as he began to chew on the sticky taffy. “This is so good! Thank you, Biggie!” He walked over to Branch with a piece of it in his hand. He shoved it into Branch’s mouth and smirked. “You’d love this Branch!”

Branch startled when Smidge suddenly shoved a piece of taffy into her mouth. She glared at him for the sudden mouthful, but her disgust turned into delight as she chewed on the delightful treat. “Who made this?!”

Biggie had a big smile on his face. He was glad that Smidge liked it and wasn’t surprised at all that he had shared it with Branch. He made a mental note that Branch liked the taffy too. Her birthday was coming up. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Biggie is the candy maker. He makes very yummy chocolates too.” Poppy smirked. “If you ask really nicely, he might even make you some blackberry truffles.”

Smidge’s eyes went even wider. “I want some!” He walked over to Biggie and looked up at him with big googly eyes. He loved chocolate.

“You’re making me hungry Poppy.” Branch got up from playing with Keith and Basil. She left the two babies for some tummy time. She walked over to Biggie and gave him googly eyes too. “I would love some chocolate too please?”

Biggie chuckled and nodded. “I can make some after the party.”

Smidge hugged into Biggie and grinned. He was so glad he had such sweet and loving friends. “You’re all the best.”

“Yes!” Branch looked excited. She hugged Biggie and closed her eyes. She had a rare smile on her face. Chocolate was a rare treat. She was very happy that he was going to make them some.

“That’s a rare treat.” Sky came walking in with a present in his hands. He had gone to wrap it in privacy, so Smidge didn’t try to grab it early. “I hardly ever see Branch smile.”

“A beautiful smile.” Guy Diamond added with a huge grin on his face.

Branch blushed and buried her face into Biggie’s belly. She felt all warm and fuzzy. She wasn’t sure how she got so lucky to have such sweet friends. “I love you all so much.”

“Aww…we love you too.” Poppy smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

As everyone gathered, they all celebrated Smidge’s birthday and tried to make it the best day for him ever. Smidge felt like he was on the top of the world. It had been a great day and he felt lucky to have sweet friends who cared about him so much.


	17. Sick Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has a scare with one of the babies.

A month went by since Smidge’s birthday. Basil was now three months old, and Keith was two and a half months old. Both boys up to this point had been healthy and active babies, but now Keith had a very high fever. Branch had tucked Current into the bed next to Sky, told him where she was going, put Basil and Keith in her hair, and then rushed towards the medical pod. She wasn’t sure why Keith was so hot, but he was very listless. She was worried he would die. She got in the medical pod and pulled Keith out of her hair. She set him down in the bed and looked up at Dr. Saza. “He’s not wanting to feed and seems dehydrated. I’m worried about him.”

Dr. Saza checked him for a fever, and noticed he was hot. He put a cool cloth on him and went to get medicine. He gently reduced it to a liquid and gave him a very small amount since he was a very tiny baby. He ran some tests but couldn’t find the source of the fever. “He’s probably sick with a virus. He’ll need to stay here to make sure he heals properly. Let me see Basil. I want to make sure he is not sick too.”

Branch took Basil out of her hair and gave him to Dr. Saza. She looked deeply concerned.

Basil scrunched up his face and began to cry. He didn’t like it when he was given to strangers. He made his opinion on the matter very clear. He wanted to be back with his mama.

Dr. Saza didn’t find a fever but did notice that Basil’s dark blue and light blue heterochromia eyes were dilated. He checked to see if they would react to light. He frowned when he got no reaction. He got a closer look and noticed that Basil’s retinas were detached. “Are you aware that your son is completely blind?”

“Come again?” Branch looked shocked. She was completely unaware that her baby boy was blind at all.

Basil wailed loudly. He didn’t like that Dr. Saza was touching his eyelids. He was flushed and angry. He wanted his mama.

“His eyes are dilated, nonreactive, and his retinas are detached. Most likely from an injury or genetic abnormality. No one has harmed him I hope?” Dr. Saza looked concerned.

“No one has hurt him.” Branch sounded sad. She picked up Basil and soothed him. She let him feed and looked at Dr. Saza. “Is there a cure?”

“For detached retinas? I’m afraid not. He’ll be alright though. We have had blind trolls in this village before. I’m sure King Peppy can give you advice on how to handle the situation, but I can almost guarantee with how frisky that baby is already, he will be just fine. He has a lot of fight in him.” Dr. Saza went to change out Keith’s cooling cloth.

Keith fussed and began to cry. He didn’t feel good and felt cold even though he still had a fever.

Branch finished feeding Basil, tucked him into her hair, and picked up Keith. She tried feeding him, and this time he latched on. She held him close and frowned. “My poor boys…” She was now not only worried about Keith, but she was worried about Basil too. She hoped that his future wasn’t clouded. She wanted her baby boy safe. She felt he only deserved the best life, and now she wasn’t sure if he was going to have a good life or not. This was very scary. She started to think of how to make this better.

Creek showed up at the medical pod. He was worried when he didn’t see Branch in the bunker. Sky told him that she was there. He walked over to her and sat by her. “Is everything alright?”

“Keith might have a virus. He’s feverish. He seems to feel a little bit better now that he is cooled off though.” Branch gentle ran her hand through Keith’s blue hair. When he was done feeding, she gently positioned him over her shoulder. She burped him and smiled when he let out a soft coo. “Oh, I know, that fever is so mean.” She set him back down on the bed and watched Dr. Saza put the cool cloth on him.

“Poor little guy.” Creek watched Keith and frowned. He was so tiny and looked so fragile. A fever would be scary for a trolling his size.

“I just found out Basil is completely blind.” Branch looked down at her hands. She was already trying to think of what she could do to help her son. She planned to make the bunker easier to get around in. She wanted to prepare for his future and give him everything he needed to accommodate.

Creek frowned and looked over at Branch. He could tell it was bothering her. He pulled her in close and hugged her. “We will get through this. He’s a tough boy already. I’m sure he will be just fine.” He gave her an optimistic smile. He wasn’t worried about it. Basil was a strong trolling. He had confidence that he was going to prove he could do just about anything.

“I’m going to talk to King Peppy once Keith feels better. Dr. Saza says that he would know how to handle it. I think I might even have solutions. Basil will be able to do whatever he wants. I’m going to make sure of it.” Branch cuddled into Creek and sighed softly. She was worried about her boys, but she had a huge support system. She appreciated them so much. They meant the world to her, and wouldn’t have them any other way.


	18. Giving Hope To A Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has a night she won’t ever forget.

It was the night before Branch’s fifteenth birthday. She was restless. She hadn’t been able to get to sleep, so she walked towards the kitchen. She pulled out a pitcher of blackberry juice and poured herself a glass. She drank it and then set the glass in the sink. She heard whispering in the living space. She looked that way and walked towards the whispering quietly. “Who’s still up?” She was curious, since most of them usually went to bed at a decent hour.

“Shh…” Creek was snuggled up with Guy Diamond. He hadn’t been able to sleep either. “It’s us Branch. Sorry if we kept you awake. We’re snuggling…” He was snuggled right up to Guy Diamond, nude, but covered in a blanket. The teens had been making out.

Guy Diamond had a big smile on his face. “Yeah, sorry Branch.” His cheeks were flushed. They had recently shared with each other how they felt about each other. Branch was on their radar too, but they were worried she would reject them, and she had also been very busy.

Branch moved closer and blushed when she realized they were snuggled close under a blanket. She wondered if Creek was even dressed under that blanket. “You two should be in bed…” She didn’t mind if they were awake. She thought it was odd that they were nude in the living space floor. She blushed and licked her lips. She backed away a few steps and squeaked when she ran into a chair.

Creek got up and wrapped his bottom half with the blanket. He was more then happy to obey her. She was the owner of the bunker after all. “Of course, Branch. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Guy Diamond got up and covered his crouch with his hand as he headed for his bedroom. He had a huge grin on his face. He was aroused from their make out session.

Branch got a glance at their swollen manhoods, before they covered themselves up. She had a feeling she knew what they were doing now. They were getting ready to mate. Her blush intensified and she squirmed, feeling an intense feeling in her chest. She didn’t quite understand what she was feeling, but her face screamed jealousy. They were going to claim each other without her. She shot a glare at Creek, before walking over to the couch to sit down. She didn’t look happy.

“Branch? What’s wrong?” Creek walked over and sat by her. He could see that her face was flushed, and that she had a huge frown on her face.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m a little embarrassed and sad. I had a huge crush on you Creek, but it’s obvious you’re in love with Guy.” Branch sighed heavily in an attempt to relieve the tension she felt she was causing herself.

“You’re jealous? Oh Branch…” Creek gently took her hands and squeezed them gently. “Please don’t be. We were trying to protect your heart. You’ve been abused, and we were afraid to scare you by asking you to join us. I don’t want to hurt you…”

Branch looked into Creek’s violet colored eyes and gasped. “You want me too? But is there rules against that? I certainly don’t want to be on Peppy’s bad side right now or ever. He’s given Smidge, Sky, and I the best life since we joined you all ten months ago…”

“There are no rules against having multiple mates.” Creek smiled softly. “It won’t affect your newly established life if you joined our family. I love you and your children. You’re a great mother and you’re one of my best friends.”

“What about Guy?” Branch looked shy and uneasy. She wanted him happy too. He was a sweet troll and deserved the best too.

“What about me?” Guy Diamond had come back when Creek didn’t join him in bed. He had heard most of the conversation.

“Guy, she’s jealous that we’re together. I explained why we didn’t come get her.” Creek kept his eyes on Branch. He was worried about her.

“I don’t want your heart broken Guy. If you don’t love me, then this wouldn’t be fair.” Branch looked over at Guy Diamond and frowned. She just wanted everything to be fair for all three of them.

“My heart won’t be broken, because I love you too.” Guy Diamond walked over and took one of her hands from Creek, and then took Creek’s hand with his other hand. “I love you both.”

“I love you both too.” Creek smiled at Guy Diamond and then reached over and gave Branch a gentle kiss.

Branch held hands with them and smiled when they said they loved each other and her. She smiled at them, and then gasped when Creek kissed her. She really liked it. She pulled Creek closer and kissed him back.

Guy Diamond grinned and watched them kiss. He licked his lips and looked between them. He chuckled when Branch didn’t let Creek go. “Don’t forget that he has to breathe.”

Creek ran his hand through Branch’s hair and made happy noises. She was a good kisser. He groaned when she didn’t let him go. He took a deep breath through his nose, taking in her scent. She smelled sweet from the blackberry juice, and the slight hint of arousal.

Branch let the kiss go and took a few breaths. She pulled Guy Diamond in next and giggled when he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She returned the kiss and held him. She giggled when she let go and looked at them with a huge smile on her face.

Guy Diamond broke the kiss and gasped, seeing that Branch’s colors had restored during their kiss. She was a beautiful light teal with royal blue hair. He grinned and looked at Creek. “We fixed her.” He was so proud that they did that.

“Your colors are beautiful Branch.” Creek kissed her hand and smiled up at her.

Branch giggled and began to sing to them. She was delighted that they were both interested in her. It made her feel much better. She was very happy.

Guy Diamond listened to her beautiful singing voice. He held her hand and smiled at her. “I’m so glad we make you feel safe. You’re very precious.”

“I love you Branch.” Creek caressed her cheek and got up. He held her hand and led her towards the bedroom. “Let’s take this to the bedroom before we actually wake someone up.”

Branch nodded and walked with them to Guy Diamond’s bedroom. She waited until Guy Diamond closed the door, and then took her shirt and pants off. “Be gentle boys. I’m nervous.”

“We will be very gentle.” Guy Diamond helped her unto the bed and laid her down. He began kissing her gently.

Creek set the blanket he had around his lower half down by the end of the bed. He crawled into the bed and kissed Branch down her neck and shoulder. He kept whispering that he loved her. He ran his hands down her sides, and down her hips. He tested her inner thigh and grinned, noticing she was wet with excitement. He could smell that she was ready. He reached up and gently ran his fingers along her delicate vulva.

Branch kissed Guy Diamond and groaned when Creek kissed along her neck and shoulder. She breathed in sharply when Creek fingered her vulva. She murmured that that felt very good. She was nervous, but trusted that these boys wouldn’t hurt her.

Guy Diamond kissed along her chest and belly. He looked up at Creek and grinned, seeing that he was messaging her vulva gently. He grabbed Creek’s hand and licked his fingers clean of Branch’s fluids. 

Creek shivered when Guy slowly licked the fluids off his fingers. He kissed Guy Diamond and repositioned himself so that he was hovered over Branch. He broke his kiss with Guy Diamond, and then reached over to Branch and kissed her passionately. He gently positioned his member over her vaginal opening and pushed inside her. He moaned in pleasure and began to thrust ever so gently.

Branch felt his hard length fill her. She was tense for a moment, expecting pain and pressure, but instead she was refreshed by the warm, sensational thrust of his hips as he pushed deeper into her. She arched her back and moaned loudly in pure pleasure.

“Happy Birthday Branch.” Guy Diamond had noticed that it was past midnight. He gave her one last kiss, before repositioning himself over Creek. He pushed his own length into Creek and began thrusting his hips gently at first, but quickly picked up speed. He was very pleased.

Creek moaned loudly and kept in rhythm with Guy Diamond’s thrusts. He was loving the double sensation of Guy on top of him from above his back, and her below him.

Branch squealed in delight and tightened her walls. She had a feeling of pure ecstasy. She had never felt this happy in her whole life. They both made her very happy.

They took turns with each other well into the night. No one in the bunker bothered them, even though they had woken a couple of them up. They had made it very clear that they were happy and that they had each other. No one dared take that away. Especially knowing what all three of them had been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Branch sang to Creek and Guy Diamond. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6Ovq52kaIw


	19. Protective Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge and Sky show their friends just how protective they are of Branch.

Basil and Keith had made it most of the night without waking up. It very early in the morning when Keith woke up and began to cry. Basil followed suit with his adoptive brother. He was wet and hungry.

Sky murmured tiredly and looked towards the babies. He had woken up because of how loud Creek, Guy Diamond, and Branch had been, but since his sister didn’t make any sounds of distress, he didn’t investigate. He knew he was going to have to take care of the babies, since his sister was likely still busy. He got up out of the bed and walked over to them. He changed their diapers, and then put them in his hair. He yawned and made his way towards the refrigerator. Branch had stored some emergency bags of frozen milk just in case she couldn’t fed them. He took one out of the freezer, and then pulled out a pan and began warming some up for the wailing infants. “Hang on babies, I have to get it warm first.”

“Happy birthday Sky.” Smidge peeked around the corner and laughed. “They just fell asleep. I’ve been watching the door, waiting for one of them to come out. I’m going to give them a piece of my mind.” He had a stick in his hand that he planned to carve into a sharp point.

“Keep watching. I want to have a talk with all three of them when they get up.” Sky got the milk warm and put it into two bottles. He carried them over to the couch and set Keith up to feed first, since he had lost some weight from being sick a couple weeks earlier. He took to the bottle just fine and drank it all up. He was a very hungry little one. He burped Keith, and then set him back down in his hair. He grabbed Basil and tried to feed him next, but he wasn’t having it. He wanted his mama. The bottle was not the same as feeding off mama. He cried louder as Sky kept putting the bottle into his mouth. “I know it’s not mama sweetheart, but mama is unavailable.”

“What’s wrong Sky?” Citrine had awoken to the loud wails and wanted to make sure that Basil was alright. He walked over and saw that Basil kept spitting the bottle out. “He doesn’t want the bottle. Where is Branch?”

“Branch is busy. She can’t feed him right now.” Sky was about ready to go knock on that door. Basil needed her, and she was going to have to feed him.

“Here, I’ll try. Citrine gently picked little Basil up and set him up to feed.

Basil latched for a moment, but Citrine’s glittery skin felt weird, and he was not his mama. He let go and screamed loudly. He was a very angry trolling.

Branch had only gotten about half an hour of sleep, before Basil’s wails woke her up. She got her pants and shirt on, and then opened the door and walked towards the living space. She hummed softly as she passed Smidge and then walked up to Sky and Citrine. She picked up Basil and danced with him for a minute, before settling him down to feed. “Sorry baby. Mama has you.”

Smidge watched Branch walk by. His mouth gaped open. It had been so long since she was her normal colors, that he didn’t remember that she was a spitting image of Sky, but with female features.

Sky was about to tell Branch off for leaving him on baby duty, until he saw that she was not only happy and humming, but she was also back to her normal colors. She had lost them when she was only four years old due to their father breaking her arm out of anger. It had been a long time. He squealed with delight and danced with her when she danced with Basil. He carefully spun her around and laughed when Keith let out a soft coo. He as absolutely delighted. Branch getting her colors back was by far the best birthday present he could have ever received.

Citrine smirked when Branch came in and chuckled when Sky became very excited. “Well, look at that…” He didn’t remember ever seeing Branch’s colors either. She was very beautiful.

Basil latched on and sighed softly between suckles. He was much happier now that he was in his mama’s arms.

Smidge walked over to the door and waited to see if Creek or Guy Diamond would leave the door. He sat down and began carving the stick he had so that it was nice and sharp.

Creek had to go pee. He got up out of bed and put his pants on. He walked outside the door and widened his eyes when he saw Smidge with his knife and a very sharp stick. “Good morning Smidge.”

Smidge tested the sharpness of the tip of his stick with his finger. It was nice and sharp. He glanced up at Creek and stood up. “So, you’ve claimed Branch? If you ever hurt her in any way, ever, I will not only castrate you, but I will take out your heart and feed it to Guy Diamond.” He pointed his sharp stick and pretended that he was going to throw it at him.

Creek squealed when he saw Smidge flick the sharp stick in his direction. He scrambled away, holding his manhood and grateful that Smidge hadn’t let the stick go. Smidge was terrifying. He had no plans of ever hurting Branch’s heart anyway, but now he was going to make sure that Branch was his queen. He didn’t want to be on Smidge’s bad side.

Guy Diamond shifted in his bed and looked up when he heard the squeal. He walked out and blinked down at Smidge. “Oh, you’re the source of the squeal…”

“Same thing goes for you too Guy. You hurt her, and I will castrate you and feed your heart to Creek.” Smidge walked over and poked him in the leg gently with the stick. “Do I make myself clear?!”

Guy Diamond startled when he got poked. “Loud and clear.” He went to go check on Creek. He wanted to make sure he was alright.

“Smidge?! What did you do?” Branch made her way over there and looked down at Smidge. She saw the stick in his hand and raised a brow. “Did you stab them?”

“Maybe…” Smidge looked up at her and smirked. “I might have stabbed Guy.” He had a cheeky grin on his face.

“Did you hurt him?!” Branch flushed and went to go check on her boys. She was worried about them. She knew Smidge was protective, but she didn’t want him scaring them away.

“I’m fine Branch. Relax…” Guy Diamond waited for Creek to finish, and then went to the bathroom himself.

Creek finished in the bathroom, and then stepped out. He snuggled into Branch, sandwiching a nursing Basil between his mama and his new stepdaddy. “Smidge is scary…”

“Keep her safe, and there won’t be anything to fear.” Smidge put the stick and his knife away in his hair. He whistled innocently as he made his way back to his room. It was still really early in the morning, and he hadn’t got much sleep. He was going to go lay back down.

“Smidge is protective.” Sky walked over and grabbed Creek by the arm. He had him turn around and looked him up and down. “You do plan on taking care of her and any and all children that result, right? You’re crazy! If she gets pregnant, you will have not only your pod, and Guy’s pod, but her pod too, plus Basil, and her two adoptive sons, Current and Keith. At least five kids as of right now. Geez…” He shook his head. “Branch just turned fifteen today, and you’re fifteen too…”

“Actually, I’m sixteen on the first day of spring, so the baby will be born after I turn sixteen, and Guy Diamond turned sixteen yesterday.” Creek smiled softly. “And I plan to take care of all the children we have. Whether we stop at what we get while we’re still young, or if we end up with thirty kids.”

“Thank you, captain obvious, I remember the birthday party we went to yesterday.” Sky rolled his eyes. “I don’t care how many you have. Just take good care of them. I want my sister safe.”

Branch smiled and listened to Sky. She didn’t blame him one bit for being so protective. They had been through so much since they were kids. She put Basil in her hair, and the wrapped her arms around Sky. “I’m safe big brother. It’s going to be alright.” She ran her hand through his royal blue hair.

“You were born first.” Sky grumbled and held her. He shot a glare at Guy Diamond when he came out of the bathroom. “I worry about you.”

Guy Diamond looked at them and yawned. He headed back to bed. “I’m getting more sleep.”

“We will take good care of her.” Creek smiled at them and then followed Guy Diamond. He was tired too. They both had growing pods and rest was essential for them.

“I know I was born first, but I love calling you my big brother.” Branch gently moved Basil to his hair and gave him googly eyes. “Let me snuggle with them. If they cry just knock next time. I don’t mind feeding my boys.” She kissed his cheek, and then followed Creek and Guy Diamond to the bedroom. She had a huge grin on her face. She felt pure bliss.

Sky smiled softly and watched her go into Guy Diamond’s room. He headed back to bed to get a few more hours of sleep. He was so glad she was happy. He wouldn’t have this any other way and was glad that she had chosen the trolls she had.


	20. Cloudy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes for the young orphans.

A week had gone by since Branch and Sky had turned fifteen. Guy Diamond woke up feeling cramping pain in his lower abdomen. He put his hand on his tiny baby bump and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and ran a bath, hoping to ease the pain with warm water. He soaked in there for about half an hour, before getting up and draining the water. He didn’t feel right. He dried off, and then leaned on the bathtub, feeling intense pain and pressure. He cringed and hollered in pain. He reached down, feeling something coming out of him. He breathed hard and caught his baby as he was born. He was just over two months early. Guy Diamond let out a loud scream of horror, before taking a towel and cleaning his son up. “Oh my god, please cry…” He didn’t understand that his baby had been born far too early.

Branch heard the holler, and then scream. She scrambled out of bed and looked around for Guy Diamond. It sounded like him. She saw that the bathroom light was on. She tried to open it, but found it locked. “Guy?! Are you in there?!”

Creek had followed Branch. He went to grab the key to the door. He could smell blood, and that worried him a lot.

Guy Diamond was sore but walked over to the door. He opened it and sobbed. “I didn’t know I was in labor! I thought I was having muscle cramps…” He had the baby, wrapped in the towel, and held close to his chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks. An overwhelming sense of guilt filled him. He would have gone to the medical pod instead of taking a bath if he realized he was in labor.

“You’re not due for two more months.” Branch looked concerned. She gently reached over and took the baby. It was clear the moment she saw him that he was gone. He just wasn’t ready for this world. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Guy…” She hugged into him and held him. She felt awful for him.

Creek came back in time to see a very tiny hand drap out of the towel. His eyes went wide. “Oh god…” He burst into tears and began to cry. “Guy…” He hurried over to him and hugged them both. He was very upset.

“If I had gone to the medical pod instead, he may have lived.” Guy Diamond sniffled and held his mates. He felt so bad.

Branch shook her head. “Don’t blame yourself Guy. It’s not your fault. Come on, let’s go talk to whoever is at the medical pod. You need to be checked over, and we need to figure out what to do with the baby. He should have a proper funeral.” She headed for the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It wasn’t fair. After dealing with being raped, beaten, a broken leg, losing his parents due to the war, and being pregnant, Guy Diamond didn’t deserve a pregnancy loss too. 

Creek took Guy Diamond’s hand and followed Branch. He was sad. Guy Diamond was a good father for Basil, Current, and Keith. This just wasn’t fair at all.

Once at the medical pod, Branch gently set the miscarried baby down. She looked up at Gold and frowned. “Guy Diamond just lost his baby.”

Guy Diamond stiffly got onto a bed and laid down. He still didn’t feel good. He was very sore and tired from giving birth.

Creek held Guy Diamond’s hand and caressed his hand. He was very sad.

Gold checked the baby over and then walked over and made sure Guy Diamond was alright. There could have been a lot of reasons behind the loss. He wanted to make sure infection or illness wasn’t a cause. “I’m sorry for your loss Guy Diamond. Stress was likely the cause.” He knew the poor kid had been through a lot. He was really hoping he would have made it to term, especially now that he saw how upset Guy Diamond was about this loss.

Branch took a tissue and wiped Guy Diamond’s face. “I need to go get Basil and Keith. I will be right back. I promise.” She gave him a gentle kiss, and then hurried back to the bunker to get them. She told Sky what was going on, and then tucked the babies into her hair. She then rushed back towards the medical pod. She was only gone fifteen minutes. She came inside and stood by Guy Diamond again. “What do we do now?”

“Prepare for a funeral.” Creek said sadly. He had crawled into bed with Guy Diamond and held him close. He was very sad for him.

Guy Diamond cried into Creek’s chest and snuggled up close. He was inconsolable.

“I’ll go inform King Peppy. You kids stay here and hold each other. He needs you right now.” Gold headed out the door and towards King Peppy’s flower pod.

A few hours later, a funeral was held for the lost baby. Guy Diamond had decided to name him Quartz. Tears ran down his cheeks as everyone paid respect to his miscarried baby. He silently prayed that Creek would at least make it to term. This was all just so heartbreaking.


	21. A Confused King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy and Prince Poppy finds out unexpected news.

A couple more weeks had gone by. Everything smoothed out a bit after the loss of Guy Diamond’s baby. Everyone was back to their normal routines. Peppy was preparing for the first day of spring. It was a very busy time of the year for them. Spring onions needed to be picked, gardens needed to be started, and wildlife began giving birth or laid eggs. He was tending to his glitter worm. She had just given birth to a litter of three glitter worm babies. He was hoping to give them to a few of the kids who needed snuggle buddies. Biggie was his biggest focus. That kid needed something to love and hold. When he stood up, he held his back. To the untrained eye, he looked like he had put on weight, but he was actually four months pregnant with King Aspen’s baby. He had been oblivious about the whole thing. Pregnancy hadn’t been on his radar, even though he had woken up very sore after being knocked out four months earlier. He had never been pregnant before. His deceased husband was the one who gave birth to Poppy.

“Are you alright dad?” Poppy saw that he was holding his back. He walked over and checked him over.

“It’s achy. I might go have Gold fix my back. I’ve been working too hard.” Peppy chuckled and put his hand on his belly. He felt movement in there. He thought it was gas.

“I’ll walk you there.” Poppy took his dad’s hand and walked with him towards the medical pod. Once there, he sat down and went over notes of what he was going to do that day. He spent a lot of time in the bunker, but he also had duties he had to tend to during the day too.

“Who got you pregnant?” Gold walked over to Peppy. He hadn’t caught it before, but he definitely saw it now. He hadn’t seen Peppy the last week, and his belly had expanded considerably the last week, since the baby had readjusted in Peppy’s abdomen. He was looking rounder then normal.

“I’m not pregnant. I’m just gassy.” Peppy chuckled and carefully laid down on his belly. “Please fix my back.” He shifted, feeling an odd bulge. He looked at Gold when he sat him back up.

Poppy looked up and raised a brow. His father hadn’t had a mate since his daddy died when he was a year old. His father had never been able to move on from the loss.

“Let’s not squish your son.” Gold sat him up and checked his belly. “You’re very much pregnant. Four months along by how large your pod is…”

Peppy’s eyes went wide. “Hold up, that’s not possible. I would have remembered having…” His face dropped and his cheeks flushed. “That son of a bastard….”

Poppy’s eyes went wide. He was very confused now. He had no idea that his father was pregnant. “I’m going to have a brother?” He looked at his dad and frowned. “Dad?! What’s wrong?!”

Gold frowned, realizing the circumstances behind the baby’s conception was most likely not consensual. He looked sad.

“I think I know what happened. King Aspen knocked me out. It was likely for hours, but no one had seen what happened. He is likely the father. I’m shocked considering he had to have been in a considerable amount of pain. I sliced that bastard’s arm clean off.” Peppy put his hand on his belly and looked down when he felt his son wriggle around in his belly. It was no wonder he had been so uncomfortable.

“He was probably numbed by adrenaline. He was a sick bastard.” Gold shook his head and sighed. 

“I’m sorry dad.” Poppy was sad that his father was raped but was excited to find out his had a sibling on the way. He had always been an only child.

“There is nothing to be sorry about. God wanted to bless me with another son. I will embrace it and love him. It’s going to be just fine.” Peppy got up and pulled Poppy in for a hug. He was concerned. He was almost forty, but his kingdom was full of supportive trolls. They had helped him raise Poppy, and he knew they would help him with this boy too. They all worked together as a team. They all believed in his saying of no troll left behind. The king included.


	22. Sunshine After A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch, Creek, and Guy Diamond find out some good news.

A little over a few weeks had gone by and it was Creek’s sixteenth birthday. Everyone had gathered together to celebrate his birthday. The heavily pregnant troll was snuggled up to Guy Diamond on the couch. Something was bothering his mate and he was sad for him.

Guy Diamond was curled up in the couch. It would have been his father’s birthday too. He missed him. Tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m sorry Creek. It’s your birthday. I’m ruining it.” He sniffled and wiped a few tears away.

“What’s wrong Guy?” Branch knelt down by her mates and ran her hand through Guy Diamond’s glittery white hair.

“You’re not ruining my birthday. I’m worried about you.” Creek hated seeing Guy Diamond hurting. It had been a month and a week since he had lost the baby. He thought perhaps that was why he was so upset.

“Today was my father, Zircon’s birthday. I miss him…” Guy Diamond sniffed and pulled Branch close for a hug. “I’m being over emotional.”

“Oh no, don’t apologize. It’s alright to miss him and cry.” Branch snuggled with him and closed her eyes. “Would you like to go walk to their graves and say a prayer? Maybe we can leave a flower for him.”

Creek took a tissue and wiped Guy Diamond’s face. “You have every right to be upset and emotional. You been through a lot. If there is anything, we can do to make you feel better, please tell us. I want to make it better.”

“Yeah, let’s go put a flower on his grave.” Guy Diamond got up and sniffled. “I love you both.” He gave them each a hug, and then walked over and picked up Current. He tucked him in his hair, and then went to go get Keith and Basil.

Branch smiled softly and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She told Sky where they were going and then pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on a jacket. She had started wearing her hair back and loved when the boys played with the tied end. It was the closest so far, she had gone to being girly. She was still very nervous about trying to wear anything else that indicated that she was a female.

Creek put on a jacket and put his hand on his belly. He still had a few weeks left of his pregnancy. He couldn’t get his jacket to zip up, but luckily it wasn’t a very cold day outside.

Once they were ready, they all walked towards the graves. Once there, Branch held Guy Diamond’s hand and sang. She wanted him to know she supported him. She understood that he was hurting.

Creek listened to Branch sing and hung his head. He grabbed a flower out of his own hair and went over to his fathers’ graves. He placed it between them and sighed sadly. His papa had died during the war too. He missed them both so much.

Guy Diamond put a flower on each of their graves, and then stepped back and sniffled. “Thank you Branch. I appreciate you more then you know.”

Branch put her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. “I love you Guy. I want the best for you and Creek.”

“I love you Branch. You too Guy…” Creek set a flower on Quartz’s grave and sniffled. He sighed and looked towards his mates. “I miss our families.”

“I miss them too.” Guy Diamond pulled Creek and Branch in for a hug and held them.

Branch snuggled into her mates and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she broke away and hurried away from the graves. She leaned on a mushroom stump and began to puke up breakfast.

Creek looked alarmed. He hurried over to her and rubbed her back. “What’s wrong Branch?!”

Guy Diamond’s heart raced. He hurried over to her and waited until she was done puking. He picked her up when she was done and hurried for the medical pod. He didn’t want to lose her too.

Branch looked up at Guy Diamond and groaned. “I don’t think I’m done puking.” She gagged and put her hand over her mouth.

Creek followed Guy Diamond but wasn’t moving as fast as his concerned mate. “I’ll meet you two at the medical pod…”

Guy Diamond got her to the medical pod and set her down. He gave her a trashcan and rubbed her back as she got sick again.

Dr. Saza walked over and waited for Branch to finish getting sick. He checked for a fever but didn’t find one.

Creek caught up and came into the medical pod. He stood by Branch and cleaned her mouth of with a tissue when she was done getting sick.

“Is she alright?” Guy Diamond was concerned.

Branch set the trashcan down and sighed softly. “I think I feel better now…”

Dr. Saza had suspicions. He inspected Branch’s belly and smiled up at them when he noticed she had an enlarged pod. “You three are going to be very busy.” He spent a few extra minutes examining her belly. “I feel three babies in there.”

Creek’s eyes went wide. “Three?!” His jaw dropped open and he looked at Guy Diamond. They were going to be busy indeed.

“Triplets?!” Guy Diamond looked at Creek, and then at Branch. He wasn’t completely surprised considering she was a twin, but that was a lot of babies all at once. They were not even adults yet, although they knew there was a chance this would happen when they mated. They just thought one baby, not three.

Branch had a look of shock on her face. “That’s not a funny joke.”

“It’s not a joke.” Dr. Saza smiled softly. “I feel three fetuses in your abdomen. I recommend bedrest the last couple of months of your pregnancy. It’s not easy to make it to term with that many babies.

“Well this was an unexpected birthday present, but it’s a welcomed surprise. Thank you Dr. Saza.” Creek gave Branch a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry mama. It’s going to be alright.”

Guy Diamond smiled at his mates and held Branch. Creek was right. They were going to be just fine.

“Happy Birthday?” Branch kissed Creek, and then leaned into him lightly. She was still in shock but was going to take what they got. They were going to have seven kids under the age of two. They were going to be very busy indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Branch sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3blT1IRafU


	23. Sweet Little Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek’s due date approaches.

Creek was a couple days past his due date and very uncomfortable. He was curled up in bed with his mates. They had just gone to bed for the night. He snuggled up against Guy Diamond and closed his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt his belly tighten up. He groaned in pain and shifted in the bed.

Branch rolled over and yawned. She looked at her pregnant mate sleepily. “Are you alright?” She sat up in the bed and frowned. She had a feeling that he was going into labor.

Guy Diamond was sound asleep. He was tuckered out from chasing Current around. Current was really starting to move around fast, and he was a little escape artist.

“I think I just had a contraction.” Creek looked over at her. It was no wonder she screamed in pain. That hurt, and she had been so stressed out. He would scream too.

“Let’s me see.” Branch put her hand on his swollen belly and waited. Sure enough, a few minutes later, another contraction came. She looked up at him and smiled softly. “I think you’re in labor.” She got up and began getting ready. “We should have you in the medical pod. We don’t want you bleeding out like I did.”

Creek reached over and tried to shake Guy Diamond awake. “Guy? I know you’re a hard sleeper, but I want you to be with us when I have my son.”

Guy Diamond snorted and looked up at Creek sleepily. “Huh?”

“The baby is coming.” Branch finished getting dressed and went to go grab Keith and Basil. She put them in her hair, and then tucked Current into Guy Diamond’s hair. “Let’s go.” She helped Creek get dressed, since she could see that it wasn’t easy for him to put on his pants.

Creek got his pants on with Branch’s help, and then leaned on the bed. He breathed hard during a contraction.

Guy Diamond got up and gently picked Creek up. He headed for the medical pod with him. He looked worried.

Branch followed Guy Diamond and smiled softly when Basil let out a loud coo. “I know, it’s exciting, isn’t it? You get to meet your little brother soon.”

Creek closed his eyes and breathed as he was carried. He frowned, feeling blood saturate his pants. He reached down and touched it. He looked at his hand and gagged. “I’m bleeding…” He felt woozy.

“A little bit of blood is normal Creek.” Guy Diamond reminded him. He gently set him down in the medical pod bed and hurried to get a trash can. He barely made it back over.

Creek began to heave into the trashcan. 

Branch groaned when Creek began getting sick. She gagged and rushed to the bathroom. She began getting sick into the toilet.

Guy Diamond rubbed Creek’s back gently. He looked towards the bathroom, wishing he could comfort Branch too, but right now Creek was also in pain, so he was his primary concern.

Creek finished getting sick and cried out in pain. He held his belly and looked towards the bathroom. “Is Branch alright?”

“I’m alright.” Branch flushed the toilet and went to rinse out her mouth at the sink. She washed her hands and joined her mates. She got into the bed and spooned Creek gently. She didn’t feel good, but she was going to snuggle with Creek through his labor. She knew how bad labor hurt.

Gold took care of the trashcan, and then went to check on Creek’s progress. He noticed that he had a little ways to go. He set up for the birth and set a cool cloth on Creek’s forehead. “You’re doing great Creek. Remember to breathe.”

Guy Diamond held Creek’s hand and squeezed it gently. He knew labor hurt too but was grateful that the baby had made it to term.

King Peppy walked into the medical pod and leaned on the bed. He cringed in pain, before setting into the bed not far from Creek’s bed. “Gold? I think this baby is about to come out.” He gritted his teeth and grasped the sides of his bed.

Gold grabbed a blanket and came over. He was thinking pain may have had Peppy thinking the baby was coming, but sure enough upon pulling Peppy’s pants and underwear off, Gold found that the baby was about to emerge. He grabbed him as he was born. “Hello young prince.” He cleaned him up and smiled softly when he began to cry.

Branch looked over, curious about the baby. She cringed, seeing that he was red-orange like King Aspen, but was grateful that he had Peppy’s magenta colored hair. She looked wary. Aspen had been cruel. She had a bad feeling this child wasn’t going to be good either.

King Peppy breathed hard and looked up. “I almost didn’t make it. He was in a rush.” He looked at his boy and smiled softly. “Hello Prince Prairie.”

Gold gently wrapped Prairie up in a blanket and gave him to Peppy. “He’s a handsome boy. Good job.” He went back over to Creek and checked his progress. “I see a foot. This might be a hard deliver Creek. I need you to push hard.” He rarely saw breech births, and they were dangerous for the father and baby.

Creek bared down and pushed hard. He cried out in pain as his son’s lower half easily came out. He breathed hard and screamed as he struggled to deliver the rest of him. He was shaking so hard that the bed vibrated.

Guy Diamond collapsed to the floor. He had fainted.

Branch startled when Guy Diamond fainted. She kept a hold of Creek’s hand. She was starting to shake. Creek had a death grip on her. She had a bad feeling he was being torn up. That really hurt.

“Almost there Creek. Good job.” Gold helped him get the baby out. He began cleaning him up as he let out loud wails. “That’s a good boy.”

Creek looked up at his son and breathed hard. He was a light pink glitter trolling with capri blue and white two-toned hair. “There’s my boy. He looks alright.” He had been worried because of the difficult delivery. “I want to name him Bubbles.”

Branch looked up and smiled. “He’s pretty.” She snuggled into him.

Guy Diamond began to come to. He looked up at the cries of the baby. “Are they alright?”

“Everyone is just fine.” Gold wrapped Bubbles up in a blanket, and then handed him to Creek. He checked for tears. He found a small one. “This is going to sting Creek.” He gently moved the baby to a cradle, and then stitched Creek’s tear up.

Creek winced and held Branch’s hand as he was stitched up.

Branch ran her hand through his two-toned hair as he was stitched up. “I’m sorry that you got torn up.” She was worried about him.

Guy Diamond got up and looked at the baby. He smiled at his mates and sat down in a chair. “He’s very cute.”

Once he was all stitched up, Gold gave Bubbles back to Creek. He backed off so that they could bond with the new baby. “Congratulations.”

“He is very cute. My precious boy.” Creek smiled at his son and cradled him. He was glad that he was finally born, and he appeared to be healthy.

“Hello Bubbles, welcome to the world.” Branch put her hand on the baby’s cheek and smiled. She couldn’t wait for a lifetime of love. She hoped he was as good as Creek. She hoped that for Prince Prairie too.


	24. Pet Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy’s baby worms are given to special trollings.

A couple of weeks later, King Peppy gathered some of the kids together. He had Prince Prairie tucked in his hair as he looked among them. He had three baby worms in his arms. He had three in mind, but he wanted to have more there just in case there was rejections. Among them where Smidge, Guy Diamond, Creek, Branch, Biggie, Sky, and Stream.

Biggie watched him with the worms. He had his eyes on them. They were adorable, and he had talked about wanting a glitter worm before. His heart beat hard in his chest when Peppy approached him. 

Peppy gave him one of the baby worms. “I know you will take good care of him.”

“Of course, sire. Thank you so very much.” Biggie looked at the yellow glitter worm. He had a huge grin on his face. “I’m going to name you Mr. Dinkles.”

Smidge watched with curiosity. He was interested but didn’t think he was going to be one that would get such a special gift. He gasped when King Peppy walked over and gave him a green colored glitter worm with pink stripes and yellow blush. “For me?”

“Yes, you’ve been through a lot Smidge. I want you to have a cuddle buddy.” Peppy chuckled. Smidge seemed happy with his gift. He was glad he liked her.

“I’m going to name her Berry.” Smidge snuggled with the worm. She let out a mew and snuggled into him.

Branch’s eyes went wide when Peppy came walking up to her next. He handed her a blue worm with green stripes and pink blush. She looked up at him and smiled softly. “I’m having triplets in a few months.”

“I know you are. You need a cuddle buddy too though, after all that you have been through.” Peppy pulled her in for a gentle hug. She was already pretty round from the babies. He hoped she would accept his gift, even though she was going to be busy.

“Alright, thank you King Peppy, but I’m going to let Guy train him.” Branch looked at the baby worm and smiled at him. “I’m naming you Juicy.” She kissed the little baby worm’s cheek, and then handed him to Guy Diamond. He was in just as much need for a cuddle buddy as she was. She was more than happy to share.

Guy Diamond smiled at the worm and held him. “Hello Juicy.”

“Alright kids enjoy your gifts. If any of you who didn’t get one, want one, hang in there. More will likely be born next spring.” Peppy smiled at them, and then headed home.

Smidge tucked Berry into his hair, and then walked over and tried to worm-nap Mr. Dinkles. He tried to grab the baby worm and startled badly when Biggie smacked him. His eyes went wide, and he froze up.

Biggie had startled when Smidge tried to take Mr. Dinkles. He smacked him defensively. He scared himself by doing that. It had been a reflex move. He frowned, seeing that Smidge had froze up. “Oh god! I’m so sorry Smidge. I don’t do well with being snuck up on. Are you alright?” He frowned when he got no answer. “Oh! He’s having a seizure!”

Smidge had a stunned look on his face. He didn’t move. He was remembering a time he had been beaten while trying to defend Branch.

Sky saw the whole thing. He frowned and moved towards Smidge slowly. “He’s not having a seizure. He’s having a bad flashback.”

Branch backed away and put her hands over her ears. She knew what Sky was going to do and knew what was going to happen. She was very grateful that Citrine was babysitting her boys. They would be startled.

Sky gently wrapped his arms around Smidge and held him close.

Smidge startled and let out a blood curdling scream. He looked up at Sky as he came out of the flashback. He grinned at him and hugged him. “Hi Sky…” He looked around. “What? Can’t friends hug?” He quickly picked up that he had spaced out, but he wasn’t going to admit that he did that.

Biggie watched with wide eyes. “Are you alright?”

Stream startled and looked at Sky and Smidge. He was puzzled by that scream. He didn’t understand. “You screamed Smidge.”

Guy Diamond frowned and looked at Branch. He walked over and held her, noticing she was cringing. “He’s alright.”

Creek walked over to comfort Branch too. He held her and ran his hand through her royal blue hair.

Branch burst into tears and began to cry. She didn’t like that Smidge had been hurt so bad that that happened. She was also an emotional mess because of her pregnancy.

Sky let Smidge go and walked over to Branch. He held her and smiled softly. “It’s alright, it’s over…”

“Which boy hurt you? I’ll beat the glitter out of them!” Smidge walked over and glared up at Creek and Guy Diamond.

“Oh Smidge…” Branch sniffled and hugged him to her. She ran her hand along his long blue green hair. “The boys have been wonderful. It’s alright.” She wiped her face of tears. “I’m getting hungry.”

“Let’s go find some lunch.” Creek took Branch’s hand and led her towards the bunker. “Citrine probably cooked something already.”

“That is if Basil let him.” Guy Diamond chuckled and walked with them.

“I’m very sorry Smidge.” Biggie left quickly. He felt awful for scaring him that badly. He wasn’t sure how to fix that.

Smidge watched as his friends departed. He went to go hide. He was embarrassed. He pulled Berry out of his hair and held her. He was very glad he had her now, because now he had something to hold when he had moments like this. He was extremely grateful.


	25. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie attempts to make his wrong a right with both Smidge and Branch.

Biggie didn’t come out of hiding for a while. It was roughly a month before anyone other then his adoptive fathers saw him. He had two boxes tucked in his hair. He was making his way towards the bunker. He looked extremely nervous once he got to the door. He knocked on it and waited for an answer.

Sky answered the door and smiled. “Long time no see Biggie. How are you?” He let him in and led him towards the living space.

“I’m doing OK. How is everything here?” Biggie followed Sky and looked around. He was worried that Smidge and Branch hated him for scaring them.

“Everything is going great. Busy, but what can you expect with a bunch of kids living under the same home with five babies and a pregnant hormonal female?” Sky chuckled. Branch had gone on bedrest, and she was hating it. She wanted to help with the babies and kids, but she wasn’t allowed to get out of bed except to eat, drink, and potty. She didn’t like bedrest with Basil either, but now she had babies to take care of.

“Yeah, I can imagine that being busy. Especially with baby worms too. Mr. Dinkles is a handful.” Biggie chuckled nervously.

“Juicy and Berry are good worms. They’ve been snuggling with Branch and keeping her nice and cozy.” Sky chuckled. Those little pet worms had really taken to Branch, even though they were Smidge and Guy Diamond’s pets.

“That’s good to hear. Did Branch steal Berry from Smidge?” Biggie looked worried.

“No, she keeps crawling over to Branch and falling asleep right beside her belly.” Sky laughed when he went into the living space.

Smidge got up and ran over to Biggie. “There you are! I was worried you killed over!” He looked up at his friend and smiled as he hugged into him.

“I didn’t kill over.” Biggie was surprised that Smidge was hugging him. He thought for sure that the tiny dwarf hated him. “I made you a present.” He pulled out a box from his hair and gave it to him. “I wanted to apologize for scaring you.”

Smidge took the box and looked up at Biggie questioningly. He didn’t even remember what happened. “You scared me?” He opened the box and grinned. “Chocolate. Yum! Thanks!” He stuffed a piece in his mouth and walked towards Branch’s bedroom to share.

“He’s got some memory problems from the brain injury Biggie. He probably doesn’t remember you startling him.” Sky smiled softly.

“Oh…” Biggie looked at Sky. “Is Branch up for company?”

“Even if she wasn’t it doesn’t matter. Smidge just went in there. This is a better chance then any.” Sky chuckled and walked towards Branch, Creek, and Guy Diamond’s bedroom.

Branch was snuggled into bed with her babies. Bubbles was sprawled out on her chest, while Current had Basil and Keith snuggled close in his arms. They were all taking a nap. She glared at Smidge when he came walking in. “I just got them to sleep. I swear to god if you wake one of them up, I will hair whap you to the moon.” She whispered. She was in no mood to be messed with.

“Cranky pants. I guess I won’t share my chocolate with you.” Smidge stuck out his tongue at her.

“It’s alright Branch, I have a box of them just for you.” Biggie came in and walked over to her. He set the box at the coffee table next to her. He looked at the bed and smiled. The babies were very cute, and he could see that Juicy and Berry were snuggled right up against her swollen belly, as if they were ready and willing to protect her unborn sons.

“Shh…” Branch looked at the box and smiled softly. “Thank you. I’m in charge of keeping the little ones asleep while everyone helps me out. It’s keeping me sane…” She was very bored but didn’t mind snuggling with the sleeping babies.

“Aren’t you hot?” Smidge imagined with all those little bodies snuggled that close she was probably sweating.

“Yeah, but it’s alright. I’ll have one of the boys get me some ice when they come home from picking strawberries.” Branch smiled softly.

A huge grin crossed Biggie’s face. He left to go get her some sorbet. He had made some a few days earlier.

“I can get you some ice.” Smidge went to the freezer and got some ice. He came back with a glassful. He gave the glass to her, and then went to grab Berry. He laughed when she squeaked and wriggled. She wanted to be with Branch. “Alright, alright…” He set her back down where she was at. “She’s very protective of you Branch.” He wasn’t sure if it was because she was pregnant or if the worm had ended up bonding with her.

“I noticed.” Branch felt a soft kick were Berry snuggled up to her. “I think it’s the baby. She loves that spot.”

Biggie soon returned with a large bowl of sorbet. “It’s peach sorbet. It’ll help cool you off.” He took a spoonful and fed it to her.

Branch opened her mouth and groaned when her tongue was blasted with sweet peach flavor. “Oh, wow that’s super good!” She opened her mouth for another bite. If he was willing to feed her, she wasn’t going to turn it down. The sorbet was delicious.

“You’re going to make Creek and Guy Diamond jealous.” Smidge backed away and wriggled his eye brows, before leaving them in there alone.

Biggie blushed but kept feeding Branch. She had her hands full, and he was willing to help her. He meant nothing more by it. He just wanted his friends happy.

Branch happily ate each bite of the peach sorbet. She was loving all the spoiling. It had been just over a year since they had moved to this valley, and she was way more relaxed then she had been when they first arrived.


	26. Young Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek, Guy Diamond, and Branch prepare to welcome the triplets.

Branch made it to five and a half months along. She woke up in the morning in a pool of sweat. She was hot. She got up and made her way towards the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet and grimaced, feeling the familiar pain of a contraction. She finished on the toilet and cleaned up. She washed her hands and walked towards the bedroom. She went over to Creek and shook him gently. “Creek?” She had her hand on her swollen belly.

Creek startled awake and looked up at Branch. He sat up and frowned. “Are you alright?”

Guy Diamond was sound asleep.

“I just had a contraction.” Branch cringed, feeling another one. “Oh god, I think it’s time.” She hugged into him and began to shake. Her first labor had been very scary. She was afraid it would be scary again.

Creek held her and ran his hand through her royal blue hair. “I’ve got you.” He reached over and nudge Guy Diamond. He groaned when he didn’t wake up. “Come on daddy, we need to go to the medical pod.”

Guy Diamond snored loudly and shifted in the bed. He was dead to the world.

“Guy!!!” Branch screamed in pain and grasped onto Creek. “Oh god…” She started to shake.

Creek gently set Branch down on his side of the bed and tried to get Guy Diamond to wake up. He wasn’t waking up for him. “Come on daddy, you’re going to miss out on the birth.”

Branch was shaking as she gently pulled off her sleeping shorts and panties. She put her hand down and frowned, feeling pressure. “I think I slept through most of the labor!” She cried out during the next contraction. “The first baby is coming!”

Creek turned his attention back to Branch. He grabbed the first triplet as he came out. He looked like Branch but was glittery. He let out soft cries as Creek wiped his face. “That was fast!” He looked at the door when he heard the door jiggle. He walked over and let Sky in. “She’s giving birth right now.” He gently gave the baby to Branch and hurried to grab towels and blankets.

Sky hurried over and checked Branch. The next baby wasn’t coming yet. He took her hand and watched for the next baby. “It’s alright mama. Breathe…”

Guy Diamond began to come to. He could hear the wails of a newborn. He looked over and gasped. He scrambled out of bed and took their blanket. He finished cleaning up the newborn. “I’m so sorry Branch.” He couldn’t believe he slept through some of this.

Branch breathed hard and looked at her son. “He’s so cute.” She cringed and held Sky’s hand, while holding her son with the other arm. She let out a scream, feeling the second baby make his way out.

Creek came back just in time to catch the second boy. He cried as his daddy cleaned him up. He looked like Creek but had two-toned capri blue and royal blue hair. Once he was clean, he gave him to Guy Diamond. “One more mama. You’re doing a good job.”

Guy Diamond held the second baby close and watched with wide eyes. He was worried about Branch. “You didn’t go to the medical pod?”

Sky looked on and held Branch’s hand. He was wondering why they didn’t go too.

“They gave me no choice!” Branch breathed hard and cringed, feeling the third baby make his way out. She cried out as she gave birth to a sky-blue glitter baby with light blue hair. He cried as Creek cleaned him up.

“They’re so cute.” Creek finished cleaning the last triplet, and then gave him to Guy Diamond. He looked down but didn’t see as much blood as last time. “I don’t think we need to go to the medical pod. You’re not bleeding like you did with Basil.”

Guy Diamond took the two younger triplets to the cradle and set to work on putting diapers on them. He walked back over and took the oldest triplet. He brought him over to the cradle and put a diaper on him too. He had a huge grin on his face. It was very obvious that two of the babies were his.

“It won’t hurt to get her checked out. I’m not taking any chances.” Sky gently picked Branch up and hurried towards the medical pod.

“Hold on Sky! Something is not right!” Branch cringed and breathed hard. “Set me down!”

Creek had followed. “What’s wrong?!”

Sky stopped and looked at her. “Why?!” 

Guy Diamond set the triplets in his hair very carefully. He wrapped them up with his hair and followed Creek.

“I feel another baby coming out!” Branch looked scared and tried to reach awkwardly.

Creek saw it and reached over. He grabbed the tiny light blue-violet boy with royal blue hair as he was born. He was shaking as he wiped his son’s face off with the end of Sky’s shirt. “Oh my god, he’s very very tiny!” He rushed towards the medical pod. They were not expecting quads, and this boy was dangerously small.

The tiny boy let out soft cries in his daddy’s arms.

Sky followed with Branch. He looked worried.

Guy Diamond followed. He had got a glance at the tiny baby. He was half the size of his brothers. He was worried.

Branch cried into Sky’s shoulder. “My poor baby…” She was worried about him.

Once at the medical pod, Creek gently set the youngest baby down on a bed. “Branch just had her babies. She had quadruplets. The forth baby was a surprise.”

Dr. Saza walked over and checked the tiny boy over. He listened to his heart and lungs. He could hear something wasn’t right with this baby’s heart.

Sky got to the medical pod. He set Branch down on a bed and got her comfortable. “It’s alright mama. They’re all alive.”

Dr. Saza waited until everyone was in the medical pod. He set the baby up in a diaper, and then walked him over to his mama and set him down to feed. “He’s got a congenital heart defect of some kind. He might be able to live with it, but it could kill him unexpectedly. No strenuous activities.”

“My baby is going to die?!” Branch helped him get latched on. Her eyes were wide.

Guy Diamond gently set the other three boys down to be checked over. He looked very worried.

Creek’s heart pound hard in his chest. He was scared.

“He might die of old age, but unless I open him up to see the state of his heart, I can’t make a promise. He’s too small and fragile right now to perform surgery. All we can do for now is support him and keep him fed. He’s going to need all the nutrition he can get.” Dr. Saza watched him suckle. “He’s eating. It’s a very good sign.”

Branch held her son and watched him nurse. “You need a strong name then. We need him to stay strong.” She looked up at Creek and Guy Diamond. “How about Victory?” She was shaking. She was worried about him.

“Victory sounds good.” Guy Diamond reached over and kissed her. “We have three more that need names too.”

“I like Victory.” Creek gently picked up the first born. “I think Sapphire is a good name for him?”

“The light blue baby looks like an Aquamarine to me.” Sky smiled softly. His sister made beautiful babies.

“Sapphire and Aquamarine sound good. How about Meadow for the second boy?” Branch looked at her babies. She couldn’t believe she just had four boys all at once.

“Meadow sounds good.” Creek kissed her and ran his hand through her hair. “Rest mama. You did a good job.”

Sky watched on with a smile on his face. He sang to his sister. He beamed when Branch, Creek, and Guy Diamond joined him in song. She had come so far since they moved to the valley. He was worried about Victory, but he appeared to be a fighter. He hoped that things would only continue to get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Sky sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to artist and song writer.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=It1XzDf-pFo
> 
> That is the end of part 1. I have a part 2 coming soon. :) <3


End file.
